


let's keep each other safe from the world

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: - albert after a minor inconvenience, - spot conlon at some point probably, 1992 newsies was great, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Bad Decisions, Badass Sarah Jacobs (Newsies), Car Accidents, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Newsies, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, IM STRUGGLING, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jewish David Jacobs, Katherine Plumber Pulitzer is a Good Friend, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mom Friend David Jacobs, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings, Superpowers, Surprise Ending, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Whump, also bryan denton is the dad friend, also can we talk about that for a minute??, also jack has synesthesia, also spot conlon isnt as mean as things are implied, ambidextrous davey!!, and im new in town, anyway i love albert and it shows, because that bitch isnt human, boots and sarah really out there being the only functional characters huh, but elmer is baby, but we'll talk about that later, crutchie and davey get to say fuck, davey has a stutter and is an anxious mess, davey suffers a lot, delanceys be nice challenge, dont yell at me, every fucking thing, everything, fuck it, he exists and he is amazing, i am gay, i am homeless, i ask myself, i cant stop myself from making them swear, i dare you to acknowledge boots, i have aids, i just think it's neat, i mean sure theres finch but he just kinda exists, i only follow them, i revoke race's human rights, i shouldnt be allowed to write anymore, i want to add that one horse jack steals, im literally the worst, im sorry, im sorry i dont make the rules, ive decided that a major character is gonna die, jack was a dick, just kidding, leave the gays alone, les david and sarah deserve better, like how did he not get in trouble for that??, mom friend medda, oh lord the newsies have powers, our man denton, race also suffers a lot, sarah is the only functional jacobs, some ralbert??, sorry about that, spot and boots are best friends, spot deserves better, stop erasing boots, the rest arent allowed to swear, this story is hard to write, this story is so fucking stupid but i feel compelled to write it, too much angst, what could go wrong?, when i know that the answer is, why do i make the best characters suffer, yknow the one from santa fe??, you guys are just cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: EDIT: THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS. i've been feeling unmotivated to write this as of recent. usually, i'd orphan/delete a work i don't want to write, but i do want to come back to this. i also want to focus on other fics right now. thank you for your time.SECOND EDIT: if you get any notifications for this, it's me editing the chapters for a more cohesive story. once i get a new chapter out, i suggest you reread the first chapters since i will be changing things!!Charlie was scared. Moving to Manhattan from NYC was a scary change for him, and his year wouldn't get any better.David was minding his own buisness that year. He just wanted everything to be over so he could go home.Jack didn't care too much. He was already a junior, and he planned to make the best of high school.Anthony was not okay. High school was frightening, especially for a freshman going through a whole new kind of change.Sean didn't mind being deemed a delinquent. He was, after all. However, he just might have changed by the end of the year.Five teenagers' lives intertwine when they are sucked into the mess that is called high school, and they are far from normal. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Bumlets/Skittery (Newsies), Buttons/JoJo (Newsies), Crutchie/David Jacobs, Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer (Newsies) & Racetrack Higgins, Itey/Snitch (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Kid Blink, Racetrack Higgins & Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, past spot conlon/jack kelly, platonic spot conlon/jack kelly
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	1. You'll Be Fine // Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING(S): ABLEISM, REFERENCED SUICIDE

_One_

* * *

Oh god. This was hell. Charlie took one step into his new school, and already knew that his life would be _much_ worse. As soon as he stepped into the school, people stared at him. Not him exactly, but his crutch. People began whispering next to him. He frowned and kept walking, thinking to himself.

_"Come on, Charlie. It won't be that bad! You can have a fresh start!" Charlie's mom had tried her best to make the best of the situation they were thrown into, but it wasn't working. Charlie only focused on the negatives._

_"Ma, I live where I live! I have_ friends! _friends that_ like _me!" Charlie frowned and put his free hand on his hip. Sure, he had friends. They probably didn't like him, but he had friends. Charlie's mom sighed._

 _"I'm sorry, sweetie, but yoi can't stay and you know that." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, but said nothing. He bit his bottom lip and moved away from his mother. "Charlie, I know this is hard on you, but it's hard on me, too; on_ all _of us," she began again, "We can't change what your father did, but we can't keep clinging onto him."_

_"I know, Ma!" Charlie snapped, glaring at her, "I just don't get why he did it! He knew we can't support ourselves without him!" With his leg, Charlie was useless for every job he wanted to try. His siblings were either away at college or too youg for a job, and his mother had to stay home with the younger ones._

_"Your aunt can take better care of you than I can." She looked away from him, and Charlie felt a pang of guilt. He almost reached out to comfort her, but then he remembered that he was upset and shouldn't show vulnerability in a fight. At least, that's what his dad taught him._

_"Okay. Fine," Charlie grumbled, looking down. He hated losing fights, but this was one he couldn't win. Or, one he didn't_ want _to win. He would have a better life with his aunt, and he knew that. He also hated it._

 _Charlie's mom wasn't necessarily a_ bad _mom, she just relied on other people to much. She relied heavily on her husband, but once he was out of the picture, things went downhill quickly._

"Hey, crip!" Charlie tilted his head to the sighed and stared at two tall men. "Hows about we shows ya around?" The offered, sneering. Normally, Charlie would accept the offer, but these men seemed... off.

"Nah, I can handle it myself," he answered calmly, turning away from them and walking away. "Also, you aren't my tour guides." Charlie smirked to himself and swiftly maneuvered himself through the crowd of student, making his way to the office.

He had a lot of thoughts about this new school. It smelled like cinnamon and sweat, which Charlie found disgusting. He wasn't sure how quickly he would be able to adjust to a new school in the middle of his sophomore year, but he sure as hell was going to try his hardest. Even if it killed him.

_He stepped into the dimly lit room, expecting to see his mother and father asleep. He had awoken from a nightmare that he was so scared was true. He wanted to wake them up; he wanted them to tell him everything was okay when they really weren't. He wanted comfort. Maybe Charlie also relied on others. Sure, he only relied on people he trusted, but he trusted people too easily._

_Every step he took was followed by the sound of creaking floorboards. He was hoping his parents would wake up and see him slowly making his way over to them. He was hoping they'd wrap their arms around him like usual. He was hoping they'd be there for him, like always._

_But when he got to the bed, it was empty. Charlie's face paled. He rushed to the bathroom, where light was shining. He vigorously knocked on the door. He was answered with the sound of sobbing. Charlie felt panicked and shoved the door open._

_He could've stopped this._

_No no no._

_This can't be happening._

_This wasn't meant to happen._

_He was supposed to prevent it._ _Like always._

_Charlie always stopped it. He always stopped it before it happened. He was always warned before it happened. He knew when it would happen. It usually happened twenty minutes later instead of twenty minutes before._

_He could've stopped this._

"You must be Charlie Morris!" Charlie stared at the man in front of him. He was taller than Charlie. He had dirty blond hair, and he wore a posh suit. He was a bit attractive. The man offered his hand for Charlie to shake.

"Yeah, hello." Charlie smiled back and accepted the handshake. The man wore a genuine smile that looked good on him. He wasn't sure the last time he saw a genuine smile on anyone.

"Welcome to Manhattan High. It may not be anything special, but it's home." The man paused for a moment. "Oh, I'm Mister Denton by the way." The man looked down at the floor. Charlie was surprised at how nice his new principal was. His last one wasn't so friendly. It was off-putting to be near someone like Mister Denton.

"Well, the school seems nice so far." Charlie offered a small smile, which Mr. Denton returned. Charlie had tried to hate the school, but it was growing on him. Sure, there were some rude people, but the school seemed alright. Though he certainly preferred his old one.

"Thank you. Anywho, I have to be getting to work soon and I'm sure you need to get to class." Mr. Denton awkwardly handed a piece of paper to Charlie. "Here's your schedule." Charlie looked at the paper, everything already decided for him.

"Thanks." Charlie looked back up at Mr. Denton. He cleared his throat.

"This is your guide," Mr. Denton moved to the left, a girl now visible.

"Hey, I'm Katherine," she introduced herself quietly. She seemed uncomfortable, but Charlie didn't know why. He thought Mr. Denton was friendly enough, and Charlie liked to think of himself as kind.

"Nice to met'cha." Charlie smiled. She broke eye contact with him to look at the floor.

"I, uh, need to see your schedule," she said. Mr. Denton had left, leaving the two alone. Charlie nodded and handed her the paper. She scanned through it. She offered a small smile, suddenly trying to be nice. "Follow me to Mr. Wiesel's office."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight so crutchie gets his nickname later-


	2. Gravity // David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: BULLYING, VIOLENCE, CHILD ABUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize that the last chapter was so short,,, it was very rushed,,
> 
> anyway, ive had this story sitting in my drafts for a while and finally decided to post it
> 
> okay so enjoy the chapter!! <3

_Two_

* * *

David was confused. Of course, David was _always_ confused, but this was different. Usually, David would be confused about his math homework. He never understood why they had to put letters into math, it just made things more complicated. He was even more confused when they put letter into _science._ Where did these letters come from? David didn't know. It didn't much matter since he still got straight A's.

However, this was a new kind of confused. He was confused on why he just _had_ to open his mouth that morning. It seemed he wasn't quite aware when he spoke, which would later result in a problem he didn't want to deal with. Yeah, sure, the Delanceys were always assholes to him, but they'd never done anything like this before. David just _had_ to defend that crippled kid, even after he had left. He just _had_ to irritate them.

"You shouldn't call him thuh-that," David said quietly after the brothers called the boy a rude name that David would die before he repeated it. Oscar shot him a sideways glance, confused as to why David would actually talk to them. He jabbed Morris in the stomach and they both stared disapprovingly at at David. Oscar stepped closer to him.

"We'll call him whatever we want, you got that?" Oscar said threateningly. David frowned. He knew he should back off, but he was too persistant to quit.

"No. You duh-don't get to call him shit like that. How would you feel if I called you 'Garbage' wheneh-ever I wanted your attenshuh-tion?" David furrowed his eyebrows. Sure, he was scared, but he wouldn't let that show.

"Listen here, asshole," Morris started. He shoved David up against a locker. "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Yeah, kind of," David muttered in response. Oscar rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets.

"Well, you ain't."

"Well, I guh-guess you're right in some reguh-gards, I was dumb enough to tah-talk to you." David was well aware that he was shaking, but he found it useless to try and stop. Morris and Oscar both knew that he was scared by then, and David couldn't convince them otherwise. 

"Oh, you're gonna regret that," Oscar laughed bitterly. Morris smirked and hit David in the chest. David doubled over in pain, wrapping his arms around himself. Oscar laughed again, this time it was a genuine laugh.

Another thing David didn't understand was how some people could get a kick out of seeing other people in pain. It was disrespectful and rude.

"Fuck," David muttered. He glared up at Morris before landing a punch on his jaw. Morris stumbled backwards, confused. David knew that it caught both Delanceys off guard. David had never tried to fight back.

"Asshole!" Oscar shouted. David's face paled. He was suddenly aware of everyone staring at them. He looked at Oscar wide eyed before running away. Sure, it seemed cowardly to run from a fight, but he couldn't stand everyone staring at him.

_David was usually the one to go pick Les up from school. He might not have been able to drive, but that was alright. He enjoyed walking. He didn't get much excercise anyway. It was good for him._

_When David got to the school, the kids were all outside on the playground. David smiled to himself. He knew the staff by name, and they recognized him. One of the teachers opened the gate and waved. David waved back before going off to find Les._

_Now, David was not aware of how Les was treated at school. He wasn't aware of the harsh words used against his little brother. He wasn't aware of the actions used._

_So when David saw his little brother getting hit in the face, his big brother mode activated. He rushed over to his brother's aid and glared at the bullies. The little boy stared up at David with wide eyes before running away. David turned to Les and knelt down next to him. Les engulfed him in a tight hug._

David leaned against a wall next to his first class, waiting for the bell to ring. His breathing was heavy. He hated the Delanceys. He hated the teachers. He hated everyone. Why couldn't he just keep his goddamn mouth shut? 

His thoughts were too loud, and David couldn't focus on anything. There wasn't much to focus on, but David tried. He tried to focus on his hands. His tie. The ground.

He tried to focus on anything that would keep him rooted to reality. Anything that wouldn't remind him of his shitty life.

_"It was the youngest Delancey!" Sarah yelled, holding Les close. David sat on the bottom stair, listening to the ongoing argument in the kitchen. A loud bang was heard when someone slammed a fist on the table._

_"We don't have proof!" Their father shouted. David could hear Les' stifled cries. He knew Sarah was getting upset._

_"We have proof that the older two are bullying David, but you two_ clearly _could care less!" David flinched at the use of his name._

_"David isn't being bullied, Sarah! He would tell us if he was." David felt bad knowing that Sarah was worried about him. He hated being a burden. He also hated that he kept so many things from his parents._

_"Why would he tell you two? You don't even give a shit when Les gets hurt, and you've_ never _cared enough to even ask us how our days went!" Les had appeared in David's line of vision now. Sarah had pushed him behind her for some reason. Les noticed David sitting on the stairs and went to join him._

_"Language," their mother said quietly. Sarah scoffed loudly and stomped her foot on the hardwood floor._

_"You two are shitty parents," Sarah said. Her words were laced with poison, and David expected that their parents would be even more angry now._

_What he didn't expect was the sound of a slap._

_"Go to your room!" Their father shouted. David felt sick. Les had scrambled upstairs by now._

_"No!" Sarah screamed. She backed up and laid eyes on David for the first time since they had gotten home. Her expression softened at the sight of him. David felt guilty and stood up, finally standing next to his sister. He grabbed her hand and they stared at their parents._

_"David, how much did you here?" His mother asked quietly. David looked down at his shoes._

_"All of ih-it." His mother buried her face in her hands, and she leaned back against the wall behind her._

_"This argument doesn't concern you!" His father yelled. David squeezed Sarah's hand._

_"It concerns all of us, Dad!" Sarah seethed through gritted teeth. David finally noticed the red handprint on her cheek. "Both of you are horrible parents! You don't care about us!"_

_"Damn right we don't! You all cause so much trouble when you could easily be good kids! Why can't you be more like that Conlon kid?"_

_"Sean's an asshole! He's a fucking bully! You want us to be bullies now? Make up you goddamn mind already!" David flinched at his sister's words. He knew she was right. He knew that his dad didn't care. He knew that his mom hated her entire family. He also knew that Les didn't deserve any of that._

_"I want you to stop bothering me!" Their father yelled and kicked the kitchen table. "I want you two to get the hell away before I do something that we all regret!"_

"Hey kid, you alright?" A voice asked from David's left. He jumped slightly, startled by the sudden question. The guy next to him threw up his arms. "Sorry?" He said, backing away slowly.

"Ih-It's" okay. And, yeah, Ih-I'm fine." David offered a small smile. The guy returned it slowly.

"You're David Jacobs, right? Sarah's younger brother?" The guy asked, putting his arms down and coming closer to David.

David scoffed. "She's tuh-ten minutes olduh-der." David smirked and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Hey, huh-how do you know muh-my sister?"

"She's dating my best friend," the guy answered without missing a beat. "My name's Jack, in case you were wondering." David nodded. He wasn't aware that his sister was in a relationship.

"So...who's your best friend?" David asked, looking up at Jack again. Of course David was curious about who his sister was dating.

"Katherine Pulitzer. She's a real bitch sometimes, but she's alright I guess." David flinched at the name. His sister was dating the daughter of one of the worst teachers? Yikes. "Hey, you're pretty cute."

"No, Ih-I'm not," David answered. He looked away beforw blushing at Jack's flirting. Jack's face twisted with confusion.

"What do you mean?" David's face paled. What does that mean.

"You said I was cute?" This time, Jack's face paled.

"Did I really say that out loud?"

"Yeah, I guh-guess." David shifted uncomfortably. He looked up at Jack, who's face paled even more.

"David?"

"Yes Ja-" David cut himself off. Jack's lips hadn't moved to say David's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> david is sad so i guess we have that going for us - sarah and les jacobs
> 
> also!! denton is the best!!
> 
> oh yeah!! and a hint at davids powers i guess,,,  
> 
> 
> anyway i already have the next four chapters written help blease


	3. Send My Love to the Dancefloor, I'll See You in Hell (Hey Mister DJ) // Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? it's more likely than youd think
> 
> i'll also mention how race (anthony) became friends with these dumbasses next chapter!!!

_Three_

* * *

Jack Kelly was many things, but an idiot was not one of them. He knew something was off with David the moment he laid eyes on him. The boy was shaking furiously, and didn't look like he was aware of it. Of course Jack was concerned. 

He was even more concerned when the boy hadn't heard him the first ten times he tried to gain his attention. When David finally snapped out of his odd state, he seemed even more peculiar.

"Yes, Ja-" David had stopped himself from speaking any further. Jack was quite confused as to how David could tell what he was thinking. Jack scratched the back of his neck and backed away again.

"I should, uh, go." Before David could say anything, Jack was already walking away. He was quite frightened by his experience with David and decided to just block it out of his memory along with other things.

☆

Jack practically ran out of his math class. He hated his teacher with a burning passion and was ecstatic for lunch. It was odd for Jack to be excited about something, but he was ready to see his friends again.

Jack had gone an entire two months without saying a word to any of them, and it was quite boring. He broke his phone mid-May, so he couldn't keep in contact with any of them. They weren't even able to invite him to anything since he had gotten a new foster family, so his address changed.

Jack Kelly had been in and out of foster homes since he was six. His birth parents had died in a car crash while going to pick Jack up from school. He didn't really remember his parents except that his mother sounded like violet. Everytime she sang lullabies to him, she was violet. When she spoke to him, she was violet. But when she laughed, she was periwinkle. 

He missed his parents, but there wasn't much he could do about that. All he had was a small picture of them that he kept in his pocket. He was always told that his parents were good people, but he was angry that he couldn't remember them being good.

He had gotten over his parents quickly, but they still left a lasting impression on him. He was always kind to others. Okay, mostly kind to others. Sometimes kind to others? He really tried to be nice.

So, when he reached his lunch table, he greeted everyone with a friendly geeting and a smile. They mumbled their greetings back, but they didn't smile. He sat down when one of them began talking.

"My old man is such a dick sometimes, like yesterday he yelled at me for being three minutes past curfew!" Albert frowned and threw his arms in the air in a moment of confusion. "Like, what the hell!" Jack rolled his eyes. He had missed hearing Albert complain. Albert sounded like a dark red.

"He's probably just trying to look after you," Katherine frowned. "Like, I'd be dead if I was even one second past curfew." Jack also missed Katherine trying to comfort everyone. He especially liked hearing Katherine, her color was his favorite; lime green.

"Well that's 'cause your dad's a dick!" Finch countered without missing a beat. Finch may have been Jack's least favorite. Finch sounded like a peach, which Jack wasn't a big fan of. Elmer smirked and nudged Finch in the stomach.

"I'm sure if you weren't such a suck-up, Katherine, he wouldn't care!" Elmer offered smugly before leaning back in his chair. Katherine rolled her eyes. Elmer's color was nothing special. Just a royal blue, which was somewhat common.

"Yeah, alright then. Moving on... Jack! How was your summer?" She stared at him, desperate to change the subject. Jack half smiled.

"I got a new foster family," Jack shrugged. Finch raised an eyebrow, coaxing him to continue. "Well, it's just one woman, but she's great. Her name's Medda." Jack smiled fondly.

"Wait, _the_ Medda Larkin?" Anthony plopped down into the seat next to Jack after slamming his lunch tray on the table. Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. Anthony's eyes widened. "Holy shit!" Anthony was Jack's favorite. Anthony sounded like a pale yellow, and when he laughed, it was brighter. Jack loved the color yellow.

"What's the big deal?" Albert asked, confused. Anthony stared at his friends before his eyes landed on Jack.

"She's an amazing singer, dude! I can't believe you live with a famous person! Wait, doesn't that make you famous now?" Anthony asked. Jack sighed and looked away.

"Man, do you care about anything other than fame?" Albert asked, frowning. Jack held back a smile. Anthony put on a faux offended expression.

"Me? Caring about fame? _Pfft, nooo._ "

"Very convincing," Katherine commented. Anthony rolled his eyes. Elmer hit Katherine lightly in the arm. "Right, I forgot to mention that the new kid, Charlie, is sitting with us today." Finch let out an audible groan. Jack frowned.

"Ey, what's your problem with him sitting here?" Jack asked, genuinely curious to hear Finch's excuse.

"I'm not comfortable with this magical thing called _change._ " Finch slumped into his seat. Jack nodded, not quite understanding, but too lazy to continue arguing. Thankfully, Anthony interrupted Finch's sulking.

"Well I, for one, am excited to make new friends." Anthony smiled before pushing his tray away from him. Jack hastily grabbed at it, and Anthony rolled his eyes. "Forget your lunch again, Jackie?" Anthony cocked an eyebrow. Jack nodded while stuffing himself with the horrible cafeteria food. Katherine rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Why do you always give him your food?" She asked. Jack could feel her lightly kick him in the shins from underneath the table. Anthony shrugged in response.

"Yeah man, do you like, ever eat?" Elmer questioned. Anthony crossed his arms and stared at them.

"Well sorry for not wanting food poisoning," He said before putting his feet up on the table. Jack frowned and pushed them off.

"That's a lousy excuse." Albert frowned. "Just bring your food." Finch hummed in agreement.

"Eh, I'd rather not." Finch was about to argue but something else caught all of their attention.

"Guys, this is Charlie." The blond boy waved at them and Jack felt his heart to a somersault. Charlie took a seat next to Katherine. "Guys, introduce yourselves."

"Hey, I'm Albert DaSilva, but you can call me Al if you want." Charlie nodded and looked away from the redhead.

"I'm Elmer and I like cheese." Elmer smiled widely and took Charlie's hand in his own. Finch rolled his eyes.

"What a great introduction," he remarked sarcastically. "I'm Patrick, but call me Finch." When Charlie's expression changed, Finch added, "Finch because my favorite birds are Finches. I birdwatch." Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, 'cause he has no friends and nothing better to do." Finch frowned and threw a spoon and Anthony. He nearly didn't dodge it. "Watch it, dumbass! Anyway, welcome, I'm Anthony." Charlie looked at Jack, who was still speechless. Anthony sighed. "This disaster over here is Jack Kelly."

"You say that like you aren't a disaster yourself," Jack quipped, breaking out of his silent state.

"Jack's right and he should say it," Elmer commented. Katherine nodded in agreement. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around.

To say that Jack didn't expect to see David would be a lie. He knew David was the kind of kid who would apologize for being punched. However, he didn't expect David to come up to him so quickly.

"I'm suh-sorry about be-before," he apologized quickly. Anthony raised his eyebrow, his eyes flicking from Jack to David, before smirking. Jack felt a blush creep onto his face. As if on cue, David's did the same.

"It's, uh, it's fine," Jack reassured him. David's face flushed and he looked away.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Anthony," David whispered. Only Jack could hear it though, and he let out a laugh. David was startled, but he managed to smile. Jack knew what was off about David now, but he refused to believe it. "I should go nuh-now." David offered a smile before slowly walking away. Jack turned back to the group, who were all staring at Jack.

"What?" He asked, confused. "Stop staring at me." Jack crossed his arms and kicked Katherine from underneath the table.

"Dude, your face turned, like, a million different shades of red!" Anthony commented before bursting out into laughter. Jack's gace flushed again and he dug his face into his hands.

"Someone have a crush?" Albert raised an eyebrow and nudged Jack. Jack frowned and looked away.

"On my girlfriend's little brother? I will not stand for this!" Katherine playfully kicked Jack again.

"Jesus, Kath, she's only ten minutes older than him!" 

"Defending David's honor? In front of my face?" Katherine gasped. Jack rolled his eyes and felt his face heat up again. "Jack Kelly, just who do you think you are?"

"Clearly a better person than you." Jack said, deadpan. Katherine gasped once more.

"I can't believe you've done this!" Katherine giggled. "Anthony, murder this man for me!" She ordered. The attention of the table was tranferred to Anthony, who was staring behind him.

"Yeah, uh, I gotta go," Anthony mumbled before walking off. Albert, Elmer, and Jack shared confused glances, but none of them said anything.

"So he's weird, got it," Finch said quietly. Jack rolled his eyes before continuing to eat his shitty cafeteria food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i apologize for the timeskip,,, i dont really want to write about their classes, yknow???
> 
> also no flashbacks for jack,, hes a man of mystery
> 
> i also havent developed his character completely yet oops


	4. Bubble Gum // Anthony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: BULLYING
> 
> i apologize for this chapter not being entirely revolved about race, but in this story, his character is heavily reliant on others. and i plan to show whats going on with him in the next chapter about him-

_Four_

* * *

So maybe Anthony was a bit of a drama queen. Causing a scene during lunch wasn't his original intention, but he wasn't able to stop it. After all, one of the most infamous students was beckoning him.

"I, uh, gotta go," he muttered before standing up. He dug his hands into his lavender hoodie pocket and kept his gaze down. He knew he wasn't attracting any attention since a bunch of people were walking, but he still felt self-conscious.

"Asshole!" Was the first thing Anthony heard when he stepped out of the cafeteria doors. He flinched and looked up before being shoved against a wall. Anthony yelped in surprise and looked at the person in front of him.

"Jesus, what did I do to you?" Anthony spat, trying to shake away the tight grip on his shoulders.

"You know _exactly_ what you did!" Sean shouted. Even though Sean was yelling, Anthony could barely hear him.

"No, I don't!" Anthony and Sean had met briefly on the last day of school; they had met at the library, and the rest wasn't as pleasant. Though, at some point, they had made up. And in the middle of the school year they began to talk and hang out a bit more often, which they both found odd.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Sean growled lowly. Anthony wasn't scared of Sean, but he didn't want his friends worrying too much about him. 

"Eh, get in line, bud," was Anthony's response. Sean furrowed his eyebrows and cracked his knuckles.

_"Aw, can you not read?" Anthony teased the elder boy. Sean snapped his head up and stared at Anthony. Anthony smirked and stared at Sean._

_"Choose your next words very carefully, runt," Sean warned. Anthony laughed dryly and didn't move._

_"Are you angry now?" Anthony's only intention was to tease Sean, but Sean was taking it too seriously._

_"Hell yeah I am." With that, Sean lunged at Anthony. Anthony yelped, scrambling away. Sean gripped onto Anthony's ankle and pulled him back. He climbed on top of Anthony and landed several punches on Anthony's face. Anthony's only goal was to protect himself._

_"Get the fuck off me!" Anthony shrieked loudly. Sean laughed and pinned Anthony's wrists over his head. Anthony tried kicking at Sean, but he was physically weaker and wasn't much of a threat._

A hard punch landed on Anthony's lip. He tasted copper in his mouth. Sean looked away and shook his hand as if to throw something off of it. Anthony glared at the sophomore.

"I ain't got no clue on what you're angry about, but I dare you to fucking hit me again!" Anthony seethed, his voice getting louder. Sean glared at him angrily, but refused to hit Anthony again.

"You spread those fucking rumors about me! I ain't got STDs!" Sean screamed. Anthony almost laughed before realizing the severity of what exactly was happening.

"Dude, I haven't said anything 'bout you! It wasn't me, I swear," Anthony replied, upset. Sean scoffed and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. Anthony felt bad before anger bubbled up inside of him. "Why the hell did you think I said shit 'bout you?"

"Because, you hate me, and I hate you, it makes sense!" Sean yelled, stamping his foot on the ground. Anthony flinched and frowned. It hurt that Sean, someone he had actually grown fond of, had said something like that. And that he was accused of spreading rumors.

"I don't hate you, y'know," Anthony mumbled. Sean raised his eyebrow and shot Anthony a sideways glance. Anthony frowned and looked down at the ground. "I'm just as confused as you, pal."

"Who the hell said those things 'bout me then?" Sean's voice was softer, but it was still accusing. Anthony didn't like how blunt Sean could be, but he did appreciate him not yelling again.

"Well, who are your enemies? Who don't like you?" Sure, Sean was an asshole, but Anthony still felt bad for him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try and help Sean.

"I don't know! Everyone?" Sean threw his hands up in confusion and anger. Anthony could tell that Sean was getting frustrated on trying to debunk the rumors flying around about him.

Anthony snorted. "That's really helpful." Anthony leaned up against the wall behind him. Sean avoided eye contact with him.

"I think it might've been that Kelly kid." Sean scowled and stared into the cafeteria, no doubt staring at Jack. Anthony rolled his eyes and looked away from him.

"Jack wouldn't do something like th-"

"You don't fucking know that!" Sean seemed angry again, but Anthony couldn't tell why this time.

"What, and you do?" Anthony didn't know why Sean was so sure that Jack had spread those rumors about him, but he could tell Sean was determined to find out.

"Yeah, I do," Sean stated matter-of-factly. "He fuckin' hates me, man." Anthony laughed dryly.

"Jack don't hate no one." He contemplated grabbing for a cigar, but decided against it since he was still inside the school. "But maybe he hates you 'cause your an asshole to almost everyone?" He said airily. Sean frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care what you say, I've known Jack longer than you 'ave. He hates me." Anthony could sense Sean getting angrier, so he decided to quit joking around.

"Listen 'ere, bud, Jack's a nice fella, but I guess it ain't much of a stretch to assume that he hates you," Anthony admitted in defeat. "As you said, you've known him longer."

"Thank you." Sean looked down at his shoes. "Wait, did you just agree with me?" He asked, confused. He looked back up at Anthony, who only shrugged.

_"Get the hell off 'im!" A man shouted from the other side of the bookcase. Sean scowled and stared up at the mystery man._

_"The hell do you want, Jack?" Anthony took this moment to kick Sean. Sean stumbled backward into the bookshelf and groaned. Anthony scrambled onto his feet. The man, Jack, beckoned him over. Anthony was stupid, but he wasn't an idiot. He quickly rushed over to him, leaving Sean to glare at the two of them._

_"I want you to stop messin' with this 'ere kid. Got it, dumbass?" Jack narrowed his eyes at Sean who only frowned back at him. He clutched his side where Anthony kicked him and stood up._

_"Fuckin' asshole," Sean muttered before backing off. He respectfully put back the books that were knocked off the shelves before taking his book and leaving. Anthony smiled in triumph._

_"Thanks, mister." Anthony smiled. Jack smiled back and slung his arm around Anthony's shoulder._

_"The name's Jack. Jack Kelly," Jack said, staring forward. Anthony nodded. "You gotta name, kid?" He questioned. Anthony nodded._

_"Yeah, 'm Anthony, but go ahead and call me Tony," he replied. Jack nodded. "So 'ow old 're you?"_

_"Just turned sixteen," Jack responded. He let his arm drop to his side as he continued to walk. Anthony nodded again. "You?"_

_"Turned fourteen a few months back." Anthony dug his hands into his pockets. The two didn't exchange anymore words as they walked outside to meet Jack's friends, who would arrive shortly. "So, 'ow do you know Sean?" Anthony asked finally. Jack shrugged._

_"Eh, he's year younger than me. He's known to be an asshole," Jack answered smoothly. A red suburban came into view by the parking lot, and three boys hopped out. One of them turned back and said something to the driver before catching up with the rest of the group._

"I guess I did." Anthony moved next to Sean so he could get a look at the kids in the cafeteria. Sean rolled his eyes and moved further away from Anthony, now out of view from the cafeteria. "So what is it between you and Jack?"

Sean shrugged. "We got bad blood, I guess." Anthony laughed dryly and looked back at Sean, who frowned. "What?" He asked harshly.

"Why do you have bad blood?" Anthony pressed. He knew this was not a good idea, but he was persistant in getting an answer he was okay with.

"I don't gotta tell you anything," Sean growled warningly. Anthony put his arms in mock defense. He didn't know why Sean was getting so defensive, but he laid off. He assumed Jack would tell him.

"'Ey, why 're you bein' so buddy buddy with me?" Anthony asked instead. Sean shrugged and looked away.

"Dunno, I just wanna know who spread those fuckin' rumors." Anthony nodded, understanding. He knew that Sean didn't really like anyone, but Anthony was trying his best to get on Sean's good side so he wouldn't get beat up again.

"So, is that all you wanted?"

_"'Ey, Jackie!" One yelled before spitting into his hand and shaking Jack's hand._

_"Elmer! 'Ow you been? It's been a while." Jack smiled and waved at the two approaching boys, who were previously gawking about a couple of birds._

_"I've been alright, it's been two days man. 'Ow about you?" Elmer smiled widely, still not noticing Anthony._

_"I've been great! Just scared ol' Sean Conlon off." Jack smirked. One of the other boys gaped._

_"You? Scared off_ the _Spot Conlon?" He asked. "I don't believe it." The boy shook his head._

_"C'mon Finch, don't doubt our mighty leader," a redhead said. He smiled mischievously before looking at Anthony, "'Ey, who 're you?" Suddenly, the three boys looked at him. Jack nudged him encouragingly._

_"'M Anthony." He smiled proudly. Jack nodded. "And you are?" He looked at the redheaded boy._

_"Albert, nice to meet 'cha." Albert spit in his hand, and Anthony mimicked him before they shook hands._

_"'Ow'd you two meet?" Finch asked, his eyes flickering between Jack and Anthony. Anthony scratched the back of his neck._

_"Funny story."_

"I guess," Sean answered quietly. He looked down at the floor, and Anthony couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Oh." Anthony went quiet, getting lost in his thoughts again. He really did want to know why he was Sean's first suspect on who would spread those rumors, and what happened between Jack and Sean.

He didn't understand why Sean was so cruel all the time when it was clear that Sean wasn't a necessarily bad person. Sure, Sean had beat him up, but Anthony was being a bit rude.

"Why are you still standing there?" Sean asked. Anthony was brought back to reality. He cleared his throat. He took one step into the cafeteria before turning back to Sean for a moment.

"I'll try and find out who spread those rumors. I promise." Anthony offered a small smile before walking off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot is an ass but he'll get better
> 
> also the titles of the chapters are songs and heres a list for no reason
> 
> released chapters as of when this was posted:
> 
> (chapter one) youll be fine - palaye royale  
> (chapter two) gravity - with confidence  
> (chapter three) send my love to the dancefloor, i'll see you in hell - cobra starship  
> (chapter four) bubble gum - clairo
> 
> also,,, comments are appreciated,,, i dont usually respond to them but they make my day,,,, also i like having my work critiqued,,


	5. Little Lion Man // Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! little lion man by mumford and sons!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// CHARACTER DEATH, CAR CRASH

_Five_

* * *

Sean Conlon was one of the most well-known bullies in the school. Most people feared him, but that didn't stop him from becoming friends with the token nice kid. Okay, so maybe it was the nice kid who approached Sean, but they were friends nonetheless.

As Sean watched Anthony walk back into the cafeteria, he sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. He dug his hands into his pockets, feeling the pack of cigarettes that had somehow not been confiscated yet. He contemplated going outside to have a smoke, but decided against it in fear of being caught. Then again, Sean didn't really care.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Sean jumped back at the unexpected voice, but when he realized who it was, he calmed down a bit. He sighed and turned away again.

"Nothin', I was jus' thinkin'." Sean frowned and turned to the door next to the cafeteria; one that lead to the outside. _Maybe I'll just skip,_ he thought. Maybe he would.

"You aren't ditching on the first day," his friend said sternly. Sean groaned and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Boots, you can come with me." Sean offered a mischievous smirk, to which Boots frowned at. Sean sighed again. "You don't gotta be my ma all the time, y'know," he grumbled. Boots rolled his eyes.

"I'm just looking out for you." Sean felt Boots lean against him. He frowned and turned back to the door.

"I hate this fuckin' school." He really did feel like skipping, at least he wouldn't have to deal with his family or his classmates for a while. And, he could do what he wanted.

"Don't say that." Boots frowned and tugged on one of Sean's arms. Sean turned to his friend. He pulled his arm out of Boots' grasp, but didn't turn away again.

"Why not?" Sean asked. He turned the cigarette pack over and over again in his hand, but didn't take it out of his pant pocket.

"Because I said so." Boots grinned, showing his teeth. Sean showed a small smile and turned away from Boots. "And I don't want you to get in trouble." Sean laughed airily and rolled his eyes.

"It's worth it." Sean gave Boots another smile before walking towards the exit door. Boots groaned aloud and followed Sean. Sean pushed open the door and breathed in the fresh air. Boots frowned.

"I'll go get your stuff," Boots huffed, turning on his heels and walking quickly down the hall. Sean smiled to himself as the door shut. He finally pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. He pulled out a lighter from his other pocket and lit it. He took a deep breath of it in before blowing it out slowly.

He didn't know where he was going to go this time, but he had a fairly good idea. First, he'd roam around Manhattan for about half an hour before making his way down to Brooklyn. Yeah, he knew that going there would be predictable, but he loved it there. He was naturally drawn to it.

The people down in Brooklyn liked Sean. He was there almost everyday of the week, and most people assumed he lived there. There were some people who knew that he came there for an escape from his actual life, but Sean usually kept that to himself. Anyone who asked why he was there were usually met with a rock to the face. Sometimes, he would hit them with his cane if he felt like it.

He usually did only go down to Brooklyn when things were realky rough though. He guessed this would count as rough since people kept insisting that he had an STD. However, if anyone asked, he probably would just say thay school was shitty again.

Sean took another drag from his cigarette before putting it out and setting it down. He dug his hands back into his pockets and stared at the parking lot. The lot wasn't filled completely, but there were a decent amount of cars. None of which belonged to Sean, as he was too young to drive.

"Here's your things." Boots stood by the door, propping it open with his foot. Sean turned bacm to the door and went to collect his stuff. He caught a glimpse of Boots' disappointed face, but said nothing of it.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Sean began to put on his lightweight jacket since it was windy outside. Boots nodded.

"Hey, uh, be safe out there." Boots offered a small smile, which Sean surprisingly returned. He slung one strap of his backpack over his shoulder.

"I will. Also, I won't tell anyone you 'elped me out." Sean winked before walking away from the door. He heard Boots shut the door, and he was on his way to Brooklyn.

_"Son, why did Medda Larkin show up at our house?" Sean's father asked when Sean walked in. Sean sighed and set down his backpack. He looked up at the clock whic read 7:58. He frowned and turned back to his father, who sat at the kitchen table._

_"Dunno," he replied, pulling a chair out. He sat down on the opposite end of the table and stared at his father dully. His father scowled and rolled his eyes._

_"You been causing trouble with that Kelly boy again, haven't you?" He asked, setting down his newspaper. Sean shrugged and looked away. His leg bounced up and down as his father began to speak again. "Sean, what is going on with you these days? You don't talk to me anymore."_

_"Well, you killed Ma, so why should I_ want _to talk to you?" Sean crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the grey tiles that made up the kitchen floor._

_"For God's sake, Sean!" His father yelled before groaning. Sean avoided eye contact with his father. "I didn't kill your mother! We've been over this!"_

_"Then explain to me why she's dead!" Sean raised his voice and finally turned to his father again. His father was now out of his seat and leaning against a wall with his face in his hands._

_"It wasn't_ my _fault! She was distracted then, and we're lucky we survived the crash! You're mother just...she gave her life to protect you." His father was trying his best to defend himself, Sean could tell, but it only made things much worse._

_"Oh, so I guess it's my fault then!" Sean yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. His father's arms dropped to his side and he looked back at Sean. "She died because of me!"_

_"I didn't say that." His father's voice was softer now. He took a few steps towards his son, but Sean jumped out of his chair and away from him._

_"You didn't have to! I already fuckin' know, alright! She gave 'er goddamn life to save a worthless piece of shit!" Sean screamed, wiping his eyes. His father's stern facade faltered to show a softer side, but he soon regained control._

_"Sean, you didn't kill your mother!"_

_"Yes, I did!"_

"'Ey there, Sean. Been a while." Hot Shot smiled and shook Sean's hand. Sean nodded and looked out at the waters.

"Yeah. 'Ow you been?" He asked, taking out a cigarette again. He offered one to Hot Shot, who declined quickly. Sean shrugged and lit it before taking a drag.

"Eh, I've been better, but not too bad right now. You?" Sean blowed out a puff of smoke and turned to Hot Shot.

"Same as you. School's really shit and my legs hurt." Sean cracked a smile and sunk onto the bridge. Hot Shot sat down next to him.

"Did you seriously just walk all the way 'ere from Manhattan?" He asked liked it was something new and unsurprising. Sean successfully stopped himself from letting out a dry laugh.

"Yeah, 'm still too young to drive." Sean smiled sadly and stared away from Hot Shot.

"Man, that's tough." Sean nodded. He sighed and stood up again. Hot Shot stayed on the ground. "See you later, dude." Sean waved goodbye before walking further away from the bridge.

_"It shoulda' been me," Sean mumbled. He was curled into a ball on the floor of his bedroom. He hadn't shed any tears at that point, but he was damn near close. "I shoulda' died instead. She'd be 'ere if it weren't for me." He felt a hand on his shoulder before he was engulfed in a hug._

_"Don't say that." The voice was gentle, and Sean didn't expect that kind of voice from Jack. "Neither one of youse shoulda' been killed." Sean melted into Jack's touch, and Jack didn't seem to mind._

_"My pa said she gave her life to save me. She could be alive if I weren't there." Jack tightened his grip on Sean, but Sean never understood why._

_"You said it yourself, Sean. The other driver was intoxicated. It was neither of youse faults, so don't go around sayin' that you shoulda' died." Sean nodded. Jack's grip tightened even more, and Sean sank even further into him._

_"I'm so sorry." The tears were finally flowing freely now. He felt overwhelmed with grief in that moment that he couldn't bear to try so hard to keep himself stable. He never wanted to break down like that in front of Jack, but he couldn't stop himself anymore. Jack shook his head._

_"You got no reason to apologize." Jack loosened his grip on Sean, but Sean didn't move away. He simply cried. Jack muttered comforting phrases to Sean while playing with his hair gently. Sean's tears soon began to cease as Jack's frantic whispers to calm Sean down stopped. Soon, the room was quiet, and the two sat in the room._

_"I don' deserve you," Sean said quietly into Jack's chest. Jack chuckled lightly and pulled his fingers out of Sean's hair._

_"Nah, I don' deserve you." Jack smiled gently, and Sean slowly pulled away from Jack. They stared at each other briefly before Jack's lips smashed into Sean's gently, as if Jack went to hard, Sean might break. Sean kissed back quickly. They were like this for a few seconds before they pulled back to breathe. Sean had a small smile plastered on his face. Jack pulled Sean close again._

_"Man, 'm really lucky, ain't I?"_

"Where the hell did you go?" Sean's father yelled, concerned. Sean rolled his eyes and set his backpack down. He looked at the watch on his wrist. 11:49. Sean frowned and didn't respond to his father. Mr. Conlon stood up from the couch he was sitting on and rushed over to his son, who was trying to walk away. He grabbed Sean's shoulder roughly and turned him around. "Answer me!" His father called out frantically. Sean shook of his father's grip and walked downstairs to his room with his father trailing close behind. "Sean! Talk to m-"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Sean shouted, stopping and turning towards his father. "Why do you only care _now_?" He asked. His father frowned, but he was incredibly concerned.

"I don't want to lose my son like I lost my wife, okay?" He answered softly. Sean scowled, but didn't move. "Just, please, talk to me." His father took a few steps forward, but Sean took a couple steps back. "Sean, where were you?"

"Brooklyn," he mumbled. His father nodded and took a careful step forward. He reached out and put a hand on Sean's shoulder. Sean flinched and pulled away. His father pulled his hand back and stood staring at his son.

"Are you alright?" His father sat down on the bottom step of the staircase they had walked down. Sean cautiously sat down on the floor across from him.

"'m not hurt, so I guess 'm fine," he answered quietly. His father shook his head and looked down at his shoes.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Sean sighed and fidgeted uncomfortably. He rested his hands on his lap.

"Not really. Can I leave now?" Sean looked back up at his father, who shook his head again. Sean frowned.

"Do you want to go see a the-"

"No!" Sean yelled abruptly before scrambling backward. His father seemed somewhat alarmed, but he stayed silent. "No," Sean answered quietly this time. He didn't mean to lash out at his father, but he had become so overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn't stop himself.

"Okay." His father nodded. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Sean stood up and rushed over to the bathroom, leaving his father alone in the room. Sean had felt a sudden sick feeling as he thought about that night.

_"But it was not your fault but mine," Sean sang along quietly with his mother. They were on their way home from a Fourth of July party. Sean had especially enjoyed these specific parties because the people weren't douchebags, and were actually pleasant people that cared about their guests. It was usually his mother's friends that invited them, but they liked his father as well._

_"Hey, Sean?" His father started, turning around to face his son. Sean hummed in response. "You have fun?" His father smiled._

_"Of course!" Sean replied happily. He thought the Fourth of July party of 2019 was a complete success. He smiled widely and then turned back to stare out his window. Sean got car sick easily, and the motion of the trees somehow calmed him down and made him feel a bit better._

_"Well, glad you enjoyed it." Sean could practically hear his mother's smile. He loved it when the whole family was happy; it wasn't too often when they all got along. His parents loved each other, that's for certain, but Sean wasn't entirely sure that they loved him as much as they loved each other. Of course they loved each other more than him, but he got lonely a lot. Thankfully, his mother was pregnant with a baby girl, so Sean wouldn't be alone anymore._

_The car came to a halt when the light in front of them turned red. They were all quiet again, but Sean could still hear his mother hum along to the radio. His mother was a fairly good singer; her lullabies still put him to sleep, even at the age of 14. Not that he'd admit that to anyone else._

_When the light turned green again, the three were off again. They had almost made it past the intersection when his mother swerved quickly to left, attempting to avoid a semi truck that had run a red light. If she hadn't swerved, Sean would've been hit, but since she did, the truck rammed directly into the front. She had died instantly._

_Smoke filled the car and the airbags were activated, not that it mattered. The damage had already been done. Sean was knocked unconscious for a few seconds. His ears were ringing loudly. He felt pain in his shoulder and chest. His seatbelt wasn't working, and the car was flipped upside down. Sean couldn't see his mother in the driver's seat, and his father wasn't visible._

_"Help!" Sean shouted. He was about to kick on the door to get attention from others, but he noticed a glass shard from the window lodged into his shin. He looked at his arms. His skin was littered with cuts and bruises. He screamed again, but no one responded. His breathing quickened as he started to panic._

_He surveyed his surroundings once again. The windshield was broken, and Sean was able to look out of it. He saw a blurred figure laying in the road. There was a pool of blood around the person's head. Sean felt another wave of panic when he recognized the figure as his mother._

_People rushed over to her, and Sean recognized his father among those people. He had cuts around his face, and his clothes were ruined. No other wounds were visible. Sean screamed out for help again. This time, someone noticed him. Thankfully, this person notified one of the police officers. As the police approached the car, Sean only thought one thing: This is my fault._

Sean leaned over the toilet, the food he had eaten earlier now out of his system. His father came in after the toilet was flushed. Sean glared at him. He knew his father wanted to say something, but Sean wouldn't let him. He glared at his father and stood up. He brushed passed him and ran to his room, slamming and locking the door.

He went to the corner, sinking onto the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in between his legs. His emotions started to spill, and he let the tears go again.

He despised crying, but he hated crying in front of others even more. His stomach hurt, he felt sick, he wanted food, but his mother wasn't there. She was always with him when he was sick. His father had no clue how to comfort others, ad Sean knew this. He preferred to keep his problems to himself anyway.

Suddenly, he heard a ring from his phone. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. The bright screen illuminated Sean's face in the dark room. He unlocked his phone and looked at his texts messages. He frowned as he read his most recent one. All it said was 'hey'. It was from an unknown number.

'Who are you?' Is how he responded.

'anthony higgins 😎'

Sean groaned at the text.

'How did you get my number?'

'my main man albert dasilva'. Sean groaned loudly and threw his head back.

'What do you want?'

'to talk :)'. Sean rolled his eyes.

'About what?'

'about how ya boi figured out which douche spread thos rumors'. Sean gasped and covered his mouth. Anthony had actually kept his word.

'Who?????'

'this one bitch named sjabaiwjaj'. Sean frowned.

'What the fuck dude?'

'hey, this is katherine'. Sean groaned again. He hated that Anthony wasn't able to tell him anything.

'it was a guy named francis sullivan lmao'

'this is anthony again lmao'. Sean pinched the bridge of his nose and set his phone down. He leaned back against the wall and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this almost made me cry :))
> 
> and also,,,, past spot x jack,,,
> 
> stay tuned for another chapter posted at some ungodly hour of the night :D


	6. Vampire Money // Albert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!! vampire money by my chemical romance!!

[here is how the boys look!!! (sadly not including albert rip)](https://veel556.tumblr.com/post/615610298823524352/lets-keep-each-other-safe-from-the-world)

_Six_

* * *

School was shit, at least in Albert's opinion. Sure, lunch was alright, but that was all he really enjoyed. He always liked hanging out with his friends, especially Anthony. Albert was a bit concerned when he had left in the middle of lunch, but he let it go when Anthony had come back.

His classes weren't fun. None of the teachers were remotely kind except for one. His language arts teacher, Mr. Kloppman, was a seventy year old man who actually somewhat understood his students, and this surprised Albert. The man could also crack some funny jokes. Albert then knew that he would enjoy that class.

Science was always the worst. Mr. Weisel was the absolute _worst._ Sure, he knew what he was doing, but he lacked empathy and sympathy. He was always in a foul mood for no reason, and he sometimes made fun of students. He had been reported to the principal several times, but Mr. Denton couldn't fire him because of lack of evidence. Albert always saw that as a bullshit excuse, since Mr. Denton knew how much of an asshole Mr. Weisel was. Their science teacher would also sometimes steal things; once, he had stolen a microscope from the science lab, but no one had any solid evidence. He was also prone to lying. This led students to give him the name Weasel.

When coming home from school on the first day, Albert's backpack was always lighter. He didn't have to bring anything home since they didn't give anyone homework. Albert always liked that the teachers at least waited one day to give them work. He also appreciated that they had the first day of school on a Friday so they only had to go for one day. 

Albert always walked home from school. His house was a good three miles from the school, so he always had a good workout. However, Albert hated doing this in the summer. He already sweat enough without being in the sun, so being outside made it so much worse. The sun also got in his eyes a lot since he never brought sunglasses. Sure, he brought a hat, but he refused to wear it any other way than backwards.

He arrived home in about fifty minutes. He walked into the entryway which was connected to the living room. His eldest brother, who was unemployed, say on the couch. There was a can of Red Bull on the table next to the couch, and Albert assumed his brother had been drinking. The T.V. was on a sports channel. Albert couldn't tell at first who his brother was rooting for, but then he started yelling when the other team scored. Albert sighed and rolled his eyes before walking into a different room.

He set down his lightweight backpack on the table in the dining room. The family still called it a dining room even though it was more of an office. His father was usually sat in there, but the room was empty. Albert shrugged before going into the kitchen for some food.

"Hey, kiddo," his father said. He was grabbing something out of a cabinet next to the pantry, but Albert couldn't make out what. He shrugged again and went to the fridge to hopefully get a glass of orange juice. "How was school?"

"It was fine, Pops." Albert pulled a glass out of a cabinet before taking a jug out of the fridge. He carefully poured in the orange juice. When he finished, he put the jug back and turned to look at his father. "I made a new friend."

"Is that so?" His father raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter, eating an apple that clearly had not been the thing he pulled out of the cabinet. Albert took a swig of his orange juice before wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, his name's Charlie. Jack calls 'em Crutchie though," he replied nonchalantly. His father nodded. Albert took another sip from his glass cup. The glass was now empty. 

"Why 'Crutchie'?" His father asked. Albert walked over to the sink. He rinsed out his cup before setting it by the sink. His father took another bite out of his apple. Albert was still confused about what he grabbed out of the cabinet.

"Charlie''s got a bad leg," Albert started. He went to go sit down at their kitchen table where he and his brothers ate dinner, even though it was usually just Albert at the table. "He uses a crutch to get around. He said he liked the nickname, is that's what you were asking." His father nodded.

"Alright." His father threw the apple core into the trash can that sat next to him. "Why don't you go do something in your room while your brother and I watch some football. I know you don't like sports, and I bought you some new clothes. Well, they aren't new, they're from your Mom's brother, but you haven't seen them before, so..." his father trailed off. Albert nodded. He stood up and pushed his chair in before running up the stairs.

When he walked in his room, he plopped down on his bed. It wasn't much of a bed, it was just a mattress on the floor. Albert hadn't been able to set up his bed frame since they hadn't replaced his carpet yet. The carpet was very old and had several stains on it, some of which were unidentified.

He glanced over at the clothes that were laid down on the floor. He rolled his eyes as he noticed that they were all either too big or too small. His uncle didn't know him well, but they had a mutual respect for each other. They didn't see much point in interacting since the only person they shared relation to had been dead for over a decade.

Albert grabbed the remote off of his bedside table and turned on the bedside table. He didn't pay much attention to what was going on the television because he had just noticed scorch marks on his sheets and bedside table. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

His hands were on fire. They were _literally_ on fire. He jolted upright and involuntarily yelped. It wasn't loud enough to get anyone's attention, thankfully. Albert shook his hands furiously, trying to put the fire out.

Usually, when a person's hands were on fire, their flesh would burn. Albert's hands, however, were perfectly fine. This added to Albert's increasing concern. His hands weren't even hurting, they were just on fucking _fire_.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit," Albert whispered. He had jumped off the mattress and was now running around his room, hoping to put the fire out. "What the actual _fuck_?" The fire continued to burn when Albert cautiously stepped into the hallway. He snuck into the bathroom.

His goal was to put the fire out, and he was panicking, so he wasn't really thinking when he touched the wooden door. He certainly had forgotten that wood was flammable.

"Fuckfuckfuck _fuck!_ " Albert whisper-shouted. It was only a small fire near the door handle, but it was still cause for panic. Usually, his first priority would be to stop the fire on the door, but he couldn't do that if his hands were on fucking fire, so he turned on the faucet with his elbow and stuck his hands under the running water.

The fire went out immediately. He grinned before remembering the door situation. He quickly turned to find that the fire on the door had been put out as well. Albert's eyebrows dipped in confusion again. He regained his composure and turned the sink off. He stepped back into his room and shut the door. He grabbed a pillow and held it up to his mouth before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuckity _fuck?_ " Albert threw the pillow across his room and looked at his hands again. He took a deep breath before scrambling to find his phone. He wasn't thinking about the consequences when he started texting Katherine. Why Katherine? Because she was the only stable member of the group. "!!!" He texted, hopefully alerting her.

"What is it this time" she responded, not even a minute later.

"MY HANDS"

"Okay??"

"THEY WERE ON fucking fIRE!!" He texted frantically, losing his composure again. 

"What the fuck"

"I SET MY FUCKING BATHROOM DOOR ON GODDAMN fIRE!!!!!!" He felt like screaming again, but surprisingly didn't. He expected another text, but instead, Katherine was calling him. He immediately picked up and held his phone to his ear.

"Are you high again?" Was the first thing she asked. Albert noted how tired and distant she sounded.

"No! They just randomly caught on fire!" He explained quickly, still staring at his free hand. "I was watching T.V. and they just caught on fire!"

"And your hands are fine...how?" She now sounded confused, and Albert was as well.

"That's the thing! I don't know!" Albert wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain something like that without sounding crazy, but he was going to fucking try.

"Okay, I'm coming over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter was originally going to be about crutchie but i felt unmotivated so say hi to albert :)
> 
> usually, therell only be chapters about the main five (crutchie, davey, jack, race, and spot), but i'll occasionally replace one of their chapters with someone else-  
> oh and these other characters probably wont be given flashbacks because i dont feel like doing that every chapter
> 
> also when i talk about albert just imagine sky flaherty in a backwards cap-
> 
> yes albert gets his powers before everyone else [other than, yknow, davey and crutchie (although theirs were only hinted at oops)]


	7. Joyriding // David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! joyriding by frank iero!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, BULLYING

_Seven_

* * *

Maybe David was a bit frightened about how he could hear thoughts that weren't his. He was never able to do that before, and he was incredibly concerned. He could now hear everyone's thoughts, even if he didn't want to. He almost had a nervous breakdown during lunch. Everything was just so _loud._

The bus ride home was even worse. The kid he sat next to was incredibly rude, and David didn't enjoy that one bit. The kid's thoughts probably wouldn't be vocalized, since she didn't seem like someone who would do that. She was usually just talking across the isle to her friend, but David could still hear her thoughts. At one point, she turned back to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. David had his ears plugged, but he couldn't block out the noise. He winced when she had thought something bad about him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I just want it tuh-to _stop,_ " he answered ominously. She nodded slowly and turned away from him again. David didn't understand why he could hear thoughts. He didn't understand why he could hear thoughts _now._

First, he thought it was genetic. He tried to think rationally, but there was nothing _rational_ about the situation he was in. Also, if it was genetic, why would it come up after fifteen years of life?

His next theory was that he was exposed to radiation, but that seemed more outlandish than the first theory. That was two possible theories ruled out in David's mind.

His last thought was that he was in a terrible dream. It would make sense. He had powers in dreams, he had the guts to say things to other people in dreams, he spoke up in class in dreams, so what was different than being in a dream? Well, maybe because when David pinched himself, it just hurt. It did nothing except attract weird stares.

So yeah, David was confused. He started off the school day with a fight and would end it by wanting to lash out at everyone in the entire school bus. He wanted them to stop thinking, but was that not the same thing as wanting them to stop breathing? David couldn't tell the difference anymore.

It took twenty minutes for the bus to arrive at his bus stop. He got up wearily and walked behind his sister. His eyes were still screwed shut when he stepped off the bus. In hindsight, he realized he probably should've opened them, since he tripped on the last step and face planted. The kids on the bus bursted out with laughter. It didn't help that David could hear what they were thinking.

_"Fucking faggot," Morris chuckled before pushing an eleven year old David Jacobs into a trash can. David fell against it and knocked it down. He landed on his back and winced. Morris kicked him in the side. David groaned and scrambled backwards._

_"Aw, is the little queer_ scared? _" Oscar teased. Morris laughed again and stared condescendingly downwards at David. David let out a soft whimper. He stood up and fought back the tears in his eyes that were fighting for liberation._

_"I'm nuh-not gay!" David yelled, stamping his foot on the pavement of the sidewalk. Oscar rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before leaning against the brick wall behind him._

_"Are you sure about that?" Oscar mock pouted. David's lip quivered, and his body began to shake violently. David was clearly scared and upset. Morris howled with laughter._

_"He's crying!" Morris said in between laughs. Oscar began to snicked and stepped closer to David. David took a couple steps backward, attempting to avoid further conflict._

_"Leave him alone!" Sarah shouted, charging at the Delancey brother. She pushed Oscar into a brick wall and hit him square in the jaw. He winced and stumbled to the left. He glared at her in anger. David stared at his sister in amazement. Oscar backed behind Morris, who was ready to fight._

"David?" Sarah questioned, kneeling down beside him. David was on his elbows, hiding his face in his hands. Sarah pulled him up into his lap, and the bus sped off again. "David, move your hands," she ordered calmly. David moved his hands slowly, showing his face. Sarah winced.

"Thuh-That bad?" He questioned. Judging by her facial expression, David assumed that he had at least a cut on his head. Oh, and he could also hear what she was thinking.

"We'll get you cleaned up." Sarah smiled softly. "Les will be here in about forty minutes, so we should probably go now." She gently pushed David's head out of her lap and stood up. She pulled David off the ground with ease and lead the way to their house.

"Sarah?" David asked, stopping by her side. She turned to him and hummed in response. "I'm suh-sorry for being suh-such a pain," he apologized. Sarah shook her head and looked at the ground.

"You aren't a pain, David. What you are is prone to accidents." She grinned and turned to the house again. David stood in his place for a few seconds before walking to catch up with his sister.

Their parents weren't home when they walked in. David silently celebrated in his head. He didn't want to know what was going on his mom's head, let alone his father's. He shuttered just thinking about it.

Sarah and David walked up the stairs and entered their respective rooms. David shut his door, tossed his backpack down, and gracefully plopped on his bed. He couldn't hear any thoughts anymore. He hoped he would just be able to ignore his parents' thought when they came home.

He pulled out his phone and put his headphones on over his ears. He put on a random song and fell back against his pillow. He soon drifted off into a quiet sleep.

_"Why'd you duh-do thuh-that?" David questioned. He held an ice pack to his cheek as Sarah applied healing cream to his knee. She put a bandaid on over the woud and stood up._

_"Because you're my brother." She turned around to go wash her hands and put away the supplies she used. David only stayed sitting down on the bench by the kitchen table._

_"Yeah, buh-but you could hah-have been hurt." David stood up and walked over to his sister. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked past him into the living room. A show that David recognized as "The Office" was playing._

_"So? If someone, especially you, is trouble and I have the strength to fight, I will," she said, sitting down on the couch in the corner of the room. She stared at the television blankly. David furrowed his eyebrows, but gave up of the argument. He didn't like how recklessly Sarah was behaving. She would throw herself headfirst into danger, and David was concerned that, one day, she may not come back._

David jolted upwards. He was awoken from his sleep abruptly when Les stormed into his room and draped himself on top of David. David groaned and glared at his little brother.

"What do you wuh-want?" He asked. He already knew the answer, but he wasn't going to rise any concern. He couldn't let a ten year old know his secret and expect him to keep it.

"Attention," Les smiled. David rolled his eyes and pushed Les off of him. Les slide off of the bed and stayed on the floor. David took his headphones off and stared at Les.

"Go get attention from Sarah, she likes you." David unlocked his phone and paused his music. He stood up and pushed Les out the door before shutting it. He frowned and lied down on the bed again.

David looked at his notifications. He had fifteen text messages from a random number, two missed calls from said number, three texts from his mother, and one text from his father.

He groaned and opened up the messages from his parents first. He rolled his eyes as he read them. They were both wanting to know if David was fine being alone at home for a week. He texted back that it was fine, and then he opened up the unknown number. The texts were what follows:

"yo"

"it's jack btw"

"i got ur number from katherine"

"if u were wondering"

"so hru"

"david"

"david"

"davey"

"r u dead?"

"repond pls"

"lmao"

"repond"

"*respond"

"can i add u to a group chat"

"say nothing if it's yes"

David groaned again. "Who is in the chat?"

"jesus christ ur alive"

"I'm Jewish :/" was David's response. David tried to be humorous, but it never really did work unless it was over text

"cool i dont rly care"

"Answer my question please" David was growing impatient.

"jus the gang"

"Elaborate"

"me, al, finch, el, kath, tony, and maybe sarah idk"

"Ew no"

"where is this ew coming from"

"I'm not joining anything with Sarah in it"

"i'll add you sooner or later :)"

"Please don't" David crossed his legs and sat up in his bed ans watched as the three dots stopped and a new message was sent.

"anyway how was ur day"

"Trash, thanks for asking"

"oh thats so sad"

"arent u gonna ask how my day was"

"No"

"wow r00d"

"okay but how was ur day trash"

"Well let me find my list"

"oh god"

"i mean"

"oh no" David rolled his eyes.

"Morris and Oscar Delancey are pieces of shit"

"we been knew sis"

"Oh yeah and I can literally hear everyone's thoughts so I've got that going for me"

"oo now im intrigued"

"care to elaborate???"

"No"

"okay then"

"my mom is callin me for dinner ttyl"

"Bye" David frowned and turned his phone off again. He didn't know why he entertained the idea of being friends with Jack for so long, but it wasn't too bad. David smiled to himself before falling back onto his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah is the best i love her (full homo)
> 
> some javid???
> 
> OH YEAH,,, who would you want to see a chapter about in the near future?????


	8. 27 // Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! 27 by fall out boy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // IMPLIED DEATH(S), ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP

_Eight_

* * *

Jack was completely fine when he made it home that day. Nothing incredibly weird had happened to him. He didn't run into a cute mind reader. He was not planning on texting said cute mind reader. Everything was _fine._

He bolted for his room when he got home. He wanted to say hello to Medda, but he was ready to put his plan into action. He was ready to flirt and hopefully get the cute psychic to like him. The cute psychic was absolutely adorable and Jack was absolutely going to try his best to get the boy to like him as much as Jack liked him.

Jack chose to ignore the fact that the cute psychic's name was David, and continued to call him the cute psychic. That was even the name Jack put in his phone for David. He wouldn't admit it, but that's what he did.

He was somewhat frightened by how David could hear his thoughts, but he said nothing more about it because he refused to believe it happened. And, David was _really_ cute.

He set down his backpack in the hallway outside of his room and went inside. He sat down on the top bunk, the bottom belonged to one of his foster brothers, JoJo. He laid down and put his hands over his face. He pulled his hone out of his back pocket and turned it on.

He contemplated texting his friends, but the group chat was blowing up with messages, and Jack wasn't in the mood for their shenanigans. He sighed and turned his phone off again. Thinking back on it, Jack should've opened the chat.

He had already had his dinner shortly after coming home, so he was wondering if he should talk to David again. He decided against it. He didn't really want to talk to someone who probably didn't want to talk with him.

"Ey, Jack. Medda wants to see us all downstairs," JoJo said, walking into their shared bedroom. Jack nodded and hopped of the top bunk. He landed on his feet and grinned up at his foster brother. JoJo rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, Jack trailing close behind him. 

Once they were downstairs, Jack sat down on the floor by Medda's feet. She smiled sweetly at him before turning to everyone else. Henry and JoJo were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Nick (nick is mush meyers if you were wondering) sat on a chair across from Medda.

"So, boys. We are taking in a new kid tomorrow, and I want you to be nice to him." Medda glared at JoJo. "He's had a rough life so far, so we need to be respectful of his boundaries. This means no picking on him until he gets comofortable. Got that?" She finished, scanning the room. She was answered with a chorus of 'yes's from the boys. She smiled to herself. "So, any questions?"

"What's his name?" Henry asked. He crossed on of his legs over the other and stared at Medda. Medda looked down at a notepad in her hand, her eyes glossing over most of the paper.

"His name is Romeo." Medda smiled and looked back up. Henry nodded. Jack began to twiddle his thumbs, trying to distract himself.

"How old is he?" Nick asked.

"He's fourteen," replied Medda. She set down her notepad on the table next to her chair. "Jack, JoJo," Medda started, "he'll be staying in your room." Jack groaned internally. JoJo's expression didn't falter. "We'll need to set up another bed, I'll go get started on it."

_Jack looked away from Sean, and stared at his shoes. They stood in the street, Jack catching up to Sean after he walked out of the school. Sean had had a band concert, and Jack wanted to talk with Sean.  
  
"What, you miss me too much?" Sean teased with a smile. "Don' you have enough to worry about without you worrying about me?" Sean held his flute case tightly, trying to make eye contact.  
  
Jack smirked, keeping his head down as he pushed the backpack up further on his shoulders. "Yeah, Sean, you're right. I should get home and try to calm down. How'd the show go?"  
  
Sean shook his head with a smile. "Only about as good as the first show. I was the only one really trying my best tonight." Sean looked away. "I, uh, I wish you coulda seen me."  
  
"And I wanted to see, sweetheart. There were so many reasons I wanted to come." Jack gripped his backpack strap tightlt. "I'm sorry for not being able to make it, some things came up." Sean nodded._

_"And these things were?"_

_"My foster family's kicking me out again." Jack cleared his throat and looked down. Sean's heart dropped and he rested a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack gave an unconvincing half smile and looked up at Sean._

_"I'm so sorry," was all Sean could say. He hugged Jack tightly. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. It was uncharacteristic for Sean to hug someone, let alone comfort someone. "I know how much you liked this family."_

_"It's alright, I guess they jus' didn't want a troublemaker in the family." Jack chuckles dryly, pulling out of Sean's grip. He looked down at the pavement he was standing on. "It'll be fine, though. I'm sure I'll get a new family that likes me." Jack smiled hopefully. Sean returned the smile hesitantly._

_"Yeah." Sean turned to look at the sky, which was now illuminated by the bright moon. He smiled to himself before turning back to Jack. "I should get goin'. You could come with me, if you want," Sean offered. Jack shook his head and made eye contact with the younger._

_"Nah, I gotta get goin' as well. See you Monday."_

"Jackie, you alright?" Henry asked, appearing at Jack's side. Jack nodded carefully. He looked down at his hands. Henry patted his back and walked off into his room. Jack shortly went to sit down on the couch next to JoJo. JoJo turned on the T.V. Fox 59 News was playing.

"...there was an unidentified corpse found in Albany three weeks ago. We finally have enough information to identify him. The corpse was a young man named Louis Ballatt. He was only at the age of fifteen at his time of death." JoJo abruptly turned the T.V. off. Jack looked over at him, puzzled.

"What was that for?" He asked his foster brother. JoJo stared blankly at the ground. His hands were shaking, and his face was red. Tears poured out of his eyes.

"I knew that kid," he said simply. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He looked up at Jack with sad eyes. "He said he was gonna go stay with his pops. I thought," JoJo paused, taking a breath, "I thought he was gonna stay there permanently. I got worried when he didn't respond to my texts, but I," JoJo pauses again, "I thought he was just ignoring me. I didn't recognize him." Jack pulled JoJo into a hug.

"It's okay, we can' do anything, but he'll always be in your heart," Jack cooed softly into JoJo's ear. JoJo cried quietly and sunk into Jack. It seemed Jack was good at three things; painting/drawing, flirting, and comforting people. He was always good at making people feel a bit better about themselves, but he never thought he was good at comforting people.

"Thanks, Jackie."

_"I hate you!" Sean sobbed. "I hate you, Jack Kelly!" He backed away from Jack and tripped over something. He fell on his bedroom floor with a thud. He stared angrily up at Jack._

_"I'm not sorry!" Jack seethed. "I'm not sorry, Sean. I care about you, but I care about someone else, too. I've always wanted you to be happy and I've always wanted to be in a relationship with you, so why this is about me?"_  
  
_"It's not about you!" Sean moaned. "It's not about that! It's about_ her! _It's about the decisions_ you _decided to make!" He yelled, standing up, still staring up at Jack. He clenched his fists at his side._  
  
_Jack pushed his fingers through his blond hair and glared at Sean._ _"Listen to me! I've always wanted to be in a relationship with you," Jack added. "I've always wanted to be involved in you. I'm so lucky to have you with me right now. I didn't mean any of that."_

_"It's fucking over, Kelly," Sean shouted, livid. "Make up all the excuses you want, I hate you." Jack stepped back, disoriented. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. Sean wiped his eyes, still glaring._

_"I didn't mean too! Give me one more chance, please!" Jack pleaded. He stared sadly at Sean. He really didn't mean to; something just came over him. He loved Sean, didn't he?_

_"Jack, I can't take anymore heartbreak," Sean said quietly, staring at the ground now. He fidgeted with the thread that was loose on his hoodie before tearing the thread off._

_"Then don't break up with me, I won't hurt you anymore," Jack said, just as quiet as Sean. "You don't have to be angry at me anymore. I've learned my lesson." Sean looked into Jack's pleading eyes._

_"How do I know you won't do it again?"_

_"I promise you, I won't," Jack pleaded. He took a couple steps towards Sean. Sean melted into Jack's embrace. Jack smiled to himself. "You don't need to be angry with me."_

_"I'm sorry," Sean apologized into Jack's shoulder. Jack could tell Sean didn't know exactly_ why _he was apologizing, but Jack went with it anyway. He ran his fingers through Sean's hair carefully, not wanting to psychically hurt him._

_"It's okay, sweetheart. If you really want, I won't hang out with Katherine anymore," Jack offered. Sean nodded into Jack's shoulder. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you more."_

"Boys! I made the bed! Now go to sleep!" Medda shouted from the top of the stairs. Jack released JoJo from his grip. He gave him a small smile before they went upstairs.

JoJo went straight to sleep. He was clearly fatigued from his day at school, and finding out that one of his friends was killed. Jack, however, was restless. He didn't want to sleep. He wasn't tired either. He was in the mood to talk to someone. There was only two other people who would be up at this time, and Jack sure as hell wasn't going to talk to Anthony. He dialed in a number and waited for the person to respond.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jack had dialed in Albert's number, but he was unpleasantly surprised to hear Katherine on the other line. Jack raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Kath? Where's Albert?" He asked, sitting up on his bed. He glanced over at the bed in the opposite corner of the room, waiting for Katherine's response.

"Look, we're busy. Call somone e- _Albert no!_ " Katherine was interrupted by someone screaming. Jack thought he could hear someone ask, 'who is it?' and someone else replying with 'it's Jack', but he couldn't make out the rest of the conversation.

"What's go-" Jack was interrupted by Katherine screaming. Jack looked down, still perplexed. "Kath?"

"Gotta go!" Katherine yelled frantically before hanging up. Jack sat still, confused. He had no clue what was going on, but his new intention was to find out what. In the meantime, he decided to call someone else.

He dialed in a new number, not entirely expecting anyone to answer, but he was surprised when someone did.

_"You said you wouldn't do it again. You_ promised _me you wouldn't do it again," Sean said, monotonous. He stared at his hands blankly. He was clearly upset. And confused. This led Jack to be upset._

_"It's not my fault," Jack said, raising his voice. He stared outside of the window he climbed through. He had been hoping to talk, and maybe do something more, with Sean. He wasn't expecting what he got._

_"Oh, and it's mine?" Sean asked, turning to Jack. He had mimicked the volume of Jack's previous comment._

_"Yeah!" Jack yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. Sean stood up from his bed and glared at Jack. Jack stared straight back at Sean._

_"How the hell is_ you _cheating on me_ my _fault?" Sean yelled. He put his hands on his hips._

_"Because you weren't cooperating with me!"_

_"I am not obligated to have sex with you whenever you feel like it!" Sean scoffed, leaning against his bedroom door. Jack narrowed his eyes and walked over to Sean, close enough to were they were almost touching. "And you still seem to wonder you I hate you," Sean spat._

_"I understand perfectly fine, it seems you do not," replied Jack. Sean's eyes narrowed._

_"What the 'ell is that supposed to mean?" Sean asked, trying to lean away from Jack. However, Jack had him cornered._

_"You don't understand how hard it is for me to be with someone like you!"_

_"Like_ me _?" Sean scoffed again._

_"Yeah! Like your kind."_

_"Enlighten me as to how it's hard for you to be in a relationship with me."_

_"For starters, you're really fuckin' hateful and petty," Jack said. Sean's eyes widened and he chuckled dryly._

_"I'm hateful and petty, huh."_

_"Yeah!" Jack moved closer, and Sean could feel Jack's breath on his face._

_"I didn't cheat on you. I never made a big deal out of it. I thought, 'Huh, I guess I should give Jack another chance since he's never really had a relationship before'."_

_"I guess you shouldn't 'ave listened to me, then." Jack pinned Sean against the wall. Sean struggled against Jack's weight._

_"Get the 'ell off me!" He shrieked, kicking Jack away. Jack let go, and Sean pushed him away. He sat down on his bed and looked at the floor. "We're done now. Get out."_

"Jack, you thuh-there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, Davey." Jack lied down on his bed and pulled his blanket up to his chin.

"Why are you awuh-wake?"

"I don't really crash until midnight and it's only eleven thirty. Why're you awake?" Jack countered.

"I couldn't sleep, I had something on muh-my muh-mind."

"Oh boy, I sure hope that 'something' was me," Jack teased, grinning. Davey laughed lightly.

"How'd you know?" 

"You ain't the only psychic." Davey went quiet for a moment. "Davey? That was a joke, please answer me." 

"Yeah, sorry. My duh-dad's in the hallway. I think he can huh-hear us," Davey answered quietly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"And I should care...why?"

"Becuh-cause he doesn't know I can, you know, read muh-minds?" Jack nodded, forgetting that Davey wasn't there. "He's coming in, be quiet puh-please." Jack sighed and kept his mouth shut, ready to eavesdrop. "Hey, Dad."

"Hang up the phone, would you?" Davey sighed.

"See ya, Jack." The other line went quiet, and Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. He decided that he should probably at least try and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good for spot, breaking up with jack
> 
> also like,, present jack is a changed man he has learned from his mistakes and reinvented himself,, only be angry at past jack


	9. Blonde Hair, Black Lungs // Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! blonde hair, black lungs by sorority noise!!

_Nine_

* * *

"Get the fuck up." Anthony awoke to his mother hitting him lightly on the head with a hat. He groaned and sat up on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and glared at his mother, who was setting the hat back down on Anthony's bedside table. "You're breakfast is getting cold. Go eat, young man." She smiled softly. Anthony grinned wider than ever before. 

"Okay, Ma!" Anthony was not a morning person, but his mother had just called him 'young man' after a year of refusing to. It had given him more energy than before. He tossed the blanket off of himself and stood up. His mother rolled her eyes and walked out. Anthony went to the closet to change.

He chose a baggy band t-shirt that Albert had bought him once. He grabbed a pair of khakis and threw them on, not before putting on his binder carefully. He grabbed his phone and added an alarm for 3:27, exactly six hours after putting it on.

He sprinted out of his room and down the steps. His six siblings sat around the table, eating their food. Anthony grinned and walked over to grab his plate. He was the only family member besides his mother that liked scrambled eggs.

"Mornin', Tony," his brother, Ed, greeted him sleepily. Anthony nodded and began to salt his eggs. The salt gave it more taste, and he liked that. He sat down at his designated spot at the table and stuffed his face with food. His older sister, Mary, rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him.

"Seriously, Isabe-" Mary stopped herself and looked down. "Sorry, _Anthony_ ," she corrected herself, "have some class." She took another bite of her toast. Anthony sighed and slowed down. He still ate quickly, but not as quickly as before.

After being the first to finish his food, Anthony rushed upstairs to the unoccupied bathroom. He always enjoyed being first to the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush before beginning to brush his teeth.

He finished after two minutes and ran back downstairs where his siblings were still eating. He smiled to himself and went down the other staircase to say good morning to his father. His parents were sitting on a couch, watching the morning news.

"Really a shame about that Louis kid," Anthony's father shook his head sadly and looked down. His mother nodded in agreement. Anthony cleared his throat, and his parents turned to him.

"Good morning, Isabelle." Anthony's heart sank and he looked down. His mother sighed. Anthony didn't understand why his father _chose_ to deadname him. He said he was 'supportive' of the LGBTQ+ community. Over half of his kids were apart of it, for Christ's sake!

 _"Anthony,_ where are you going?" Mary asked. Mary didn't quite understand what 'transgender' meant, and she sometimes deadnamed Anthony on accident, but she was incredibly supportive. She was usually the only person to correct their father.

"I'm gonna go meet up with my friends," he answered, staring straight at his father. His mother cleared her throat and Anthony turned to her, his expression softened.

"Be safe out there." She smiled encouragingly. He smiled back before running down the hallway. He opened the door and went to grab his bike. His plan was to bike to Albert's house, and from there they would go to the library to meet Elmer, Finch, Katherine, Crutchie, Jack, and possibly even David.

_"How the 'ell do you still 'ave money?" Albert yelled. Anthony laughed as the others also turned to look at him. He got a kick out of seeing their confused faces._

_"Because I'm smart?"_

_"You are many things, but smart ain't one of 'em," Jack quipped. Elmer nodded in agreement. Anthony rolled his eyes._

_"'Cause I spent my money on Boardwalk and Park Place?" He asked, grinning._

_"I say we should play a different game," Finch suggested._

_"I agree with this dumbass," Sarah said. Katherine nodded. Sarah usually didn't hang out with their little group, but she did on that day because Katherine wanted her to. They liked Sarah well enough; she was smart and kind._

_"You're all jus' sore losers." Anthony grinned. Jack rolled his eyes and smacked Anthony in the back of the head lightly. "Ow!" Anthony whined, elbowing Jack in the stomach._

_"Girls, girls, girls! Stop fighting!" Katherine ordered. Jack rolled his eyes in response. Anthony sighed and obeyed. "Good," Katherine commented triumphantly._

_"So what do you suppose we play now?" Elmer asked. Anthony shrugged and turned to Albert._

_"Maybe...'Clue'?"_

When Anthony knocked on the door, he didn't expect an answer. However, he was pleasantly surprised by the smiling face of Albert's father standing in the doorway. Anthony always liked Albert's father; he was kind and understanding, two traits that his own father lacked.

"Is Albert awake?" Anthony asked, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Albert's father moved out of the way and ushered Anthont inside. Anthony smiled and looked down.

"Go and see for yourself," replied the older. Anthony nodded and whispered a quiet 'thank you' before trudging up the carpeted stairs. Anthony was familiar with the strong scent of alcohol in the house, but it still managed to surprised him everytime he came over.

He walked quickly over to Albert's room, not even pausing to knock on the door. He stared at the redhead, who was on the floor. He seemed to be sleeping heavily, and Anthony sighed. He frowned and knelt down beside his friend. He poled him gently in the stomach a couple times before Albert finally responded. He flinched away.

"No, I don' wanna practice anymore, Kath," he groaned. Anthony's eyebrows dipped. What the hell was this kid on about? He poked Albert in the stomach again. Albert finally rolled over and stared at Anthony. His eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. "Aha, mornin' Tony." Hs grin was strained as he stared at his friend.

"What was tha' 'bout Kath?" Anthony questioned, genuinely curious. Albert laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Suddenly, Albert's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away from his face. His hand was on fire. Anthony stared at the fire, memorized.

"Katherine!" Albert yelped, looking down. Anthony finally noticed the mass on the floor that was covered with a blanket. He assumed it was Katherine. He was proven correct when Katherine shot up and looked at Albert.

"Yo, what the _fuck_?" Anthony finally shrieked. Katherine rushed over to Albert. She shot a glare at Anthony, and he shut his mouth. He went to shut the door, and he sat on Albert's bed before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it Katherine rolled her eyes and turned to Albert.

"Remember what we learned?" Katherine asked softly. Albert took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He exhaled, and the fire suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes and grinned. Katherine smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Anthony stared at the two, clearly puzzled.

"So, you wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

_"Tony! Get down from there!" Jack yelled, staring up. Anthony rolled his eyes, buck stayed in his position in the tree. He stuck his tongue out at the group below him. Jack scoffed._

_"No way! I'm a fuckin' squirrel now!" Anthony said before beginning to giggle uncontrollably. Jack frowned and stepped closer to the tree. "Oh, is the old man gonna come afta' me?" Anthony mocked._

_"As a matter of fact," Jack started, backing away from the tree, "I'm not. But you know who is?" Albert stepped forward and glared up at Anthony. Anthony shrieked and quickly climbed up another branch._

_"Get your ass down here before you get hurt!" Albert demanded. Anthony frowned. Their small group had attracted attention from onlookers who were incredibly confused as to why a child was in a tree._

_"'Ey, I'm up here to_ escape _trouble!" Anthony replied. Finch scoffed and put his hands on his hips. Elmer giggled. Anthony furrowed his eyebrows. "Why's 'at so fuckin' funny, dickwad?"_

_"You're a coward, that's what!" Elmer replied between laughs. Anthony scoffed. He held tightly onto the brach he was on before slowly climbing to end of the branch. Jack's eyes widened in panic._

_"I am many things, a coward ain't one o' 'em!" Anthony shouted. Jack moved underneath the branch Anthony was on._

_"You're gonna fuckin' fall! There's nothin' to be afraid of down here! Climb down, dumbass!" Jack shouted, panicked. Anthony wasn't afraid of the branch snapping, but Jack clearly was. Anthony was amused by how protective Jack was._

_"Nah, Sean Conlon's comin' to beat your ass!" Anthony wanted to stand on the branch just to spite Jack, but he knew that it was a terrible idea that would most likely result in someone's death, whether it be Anthony's or Jack's._

_"If you hadn't climbed that goddamn_ _tree, we'd be long gone by now!" Katherine stamped her foot on the ground and glared up at Anthony. Finch nodded in agreement. Anthony sighed, but wasn't quite ready to cave yet._

_"That's it, 'm comin' to get you." Albert rolled up his sleeves and grabbed hold of a branch. He pulled himself up to sit on it before quickly making his way up. Anthony snickered to himself and began to make his way to the opposite side of the tree that Albert was on. Anthony continued to make his way up, Albert close behind. Soon, Anthony reached as far as he could go. They were about twenty feet in the air, and it was quite scary. Anthony resorted to climbing to the end of the branch. Albert frowned. He slowly crawled across the branch and glared at Anthony._

_"'m not goin' down," Anthony said bluntly._

_"Oh yes you are." Albert grabbed Anthony's wrist and stood up. The branch was thick enough to were the two of them could stand, but it was narrow enough that one of them could fall off._

_"'ey! Let go o' me!" Anthony attempted to shake Albert's grip away, but only caused more damage. Albert's grip tightened. Anthony winced and tried to back up, but tripped over his feet. Due to these circumstances, Anthony was dangling over the edge of the branch. Albert kept a strong hold on Anthony. "Don' let go! 'm afraid o' heights!"_

_"Thanks, your_ really _helpin'!" Albert shouted. With his free hand, Albert was clinging to the branch like his life depended on it. Anthony's arm was still dangling, as he hadn't tried to grab hold of the tree. "Jack, you still unda' Tony?" Albert called down. Anthony's eyes widened as he realized what Albert's plan was._

_"Yeah!" Jack yelled back up. Albert nodded and he stared straight into Anthony's panicked eyes._

_"Nonononono you are_ not _letting me go! Albert Reginald DaSilva, don't you_ dare _let go o' m-" the next the Anthony knew, he was falling twenty feet from the ground. He shrieked and tried to grab at some of the branches, but none were thin enougn for him to grip. He somehow didn't fall onto any branches, but on top of Jack. Jack groaned and looked at the blond boy that was on top of him. Anthony grinned nervously. "Sorry?"_

"Long story," Katherine answered finally. Albert nodded. Anthony raised his eyebrows.

"I got time." Anthony responded. Albert sighed and sat down next to Anthony. Katherine only stood up and paced.

"So I was jus' vibin' to SpongeBob, right? Then my hands suddenly caugh' on fire! I kinda set my bathroom door on fire, but it's fine now. I called Kath an' she came over. We went out into the woods behind my house an' she helped me practice! Then we came inside an' crashed I guess," Albert explained quickly. Anthony nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, crossing his legs.

"Because you tell everyone everything! And now you no, so," Katherine laughed nervously and paced quicker. It seemed she was more worried about Albert than Albert was about himself.

"Seriously?" Anthony turned to Albert. "I mean, I understand not tellin' me, but 'm confused 'bout your powers," he added quickly. "Also I won' tell anyone," he promised Katherine.

"I don' understand either, but it's cool, righ'?" Albert asked excitedly. A smile was plastered on his face. Anthony smiled back. He nodded at turned to Katherine, who was still pacing.

_"I hate you," Jack muttered, walking towards the group. Anthony stifled his laughter, and Katherine kicked him. Jack scowled and kept his head down. His arm was in a sling thanks to Anthony's nonsense._

_"Love you, too, Jackie." Anthony smiled. Jack rolled his eyes. He sat down sadly, staring at the grass. Finch sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. And stared at the grass as well._

_"I can't paint anymore," Jack grimaced. Finch patted Jack's chest lightly and stood up. Albert kept his hands behind his back. Jack looked up at the redhead and glared._

_"Well I'm sorry that Tony over 'ere was too scared to stay on the ground," Albert mumbled. Anthony scoffed._

_"Oh yeah, blame this on me!" Anthony turned to Albert, and the two stared at each other. Elmer backed away slowly, not wanting to be involved._

_"It's literaliy your fault?" Albert put his hands on his hips. Anthony frowned._

_"You let go o' me!" Anthony yelled, defending himself. Albert rolled his eyes._

_"I wouldn' o' let go if you weren't up there in the first place!"_

_"If you think 'bout it, it's that Sean Conlon's fault!"_

_"Yeah, blame everyone else for your problems!"_

_"Boys?"_

_"I'm so sorry for being afraid of heights!"_

_"Don' fuckin' climb trees!"_

_"Boys."_

_"Sean Conlon is scary!"_

_"Oh yeah, and 'm pregnant!"_

_"Boys!" Katherine yelled, stepping in between them. She sighed and glared at both of them. "This is pointless," she said. Albert frowned and looked down. Anthony nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets._

_"It's still your fault," Albert whispered. Anthony's head shot up._

_"That's fuckin' it!" Then, he lunged at Albert._

"Fuckin' awesome!" Anthony beamed. Albert grinned and they turned back to Katherine. She stood still and looked down.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Albert turned to Anthony.

"Tell the others. They'll probably know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try and keep race's flashbacks relatively happy since im going to put him through so much shit
> 
> also we're almost to chapter ten!!! yay!!!


	10. Poser // Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! poser by weathers!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// IMPLIED DEATH, IMPLIED SELF-HARM, IMPLIED SUICIDE ATTEMPT

_Ten_

* * *

Sean was looking out at Brooklyn. He had snuck away from his house at around two in the morning, and no one had seemed to notice. He liked not being noticed; he could actually be himself if no one was looking.

Sean tried to put on a 'bad guy' facade, but he was afraid that people could see right through it. He didn't want to be hurt again, so if he was mean, people would be afraid of him. Therefore, no one would want to mess with him.

He was sitting on top of a building that he climbed. It was a restaurant that he frequently visited with Hotshot, Graves, and Myron. Whever he was in Brooklyn, those three boys would almost always accompany Sean wherever he went. They had grown very close to each other. They had taught him how to use a slingshot in exchange for him teaching them how to steal. Together, they were very frightening. Apart, they were incredibly sweet. It was odd because they seemed to be kind to each other, but not to anyone else. And, they had reason for it.

Hotshot was abandoned by the only person he cares about; his eldest brother. Graves had run away from an abusive family and lived near Brooklyn Bridge. Myron's parents had gotten a divorce, and he was sent to live with a family friend; an alcoholic who he disliked. They trusted no one but themselves.

Sean always admired how the boys could just come up with the right responses whenever they were in trouble. How they could just do something without a care in the world. How they trusted each other completely after bouncing back from terrible instances with the former people they trusted.

Sean wished he was more like the others. They didn't trust him as much, but Sean just assumed that was because he was from Manhattan. They shared secrets with each other that he couldn't come up with in his wildest dreams. They shared a bond that Sean wasn't apart of. He wanted to talk to them more, he truly did, but he didn't like opening up to people. He never opened up to anyone after Jack. Well, almost.

Boots had been his first real friend after things went south with Jack. He was always there when Sean needed someone, and he knew when to lay off. He was kind and caring, but also firm. He had always had a soft spot for Boots. He was initially confused as to why the nicest kid in the school would try to be friends with the most feared person in the school, but Sean soon realized it was because Boots saw past his facade immediately.

Boots had a way of reading people like an open book. He could study someone's movements and speech patterns for about five minutes before saying a bizarre fact about the person. Sean really did like Boots, and he was grateful to have a friend like him.

_"You gotta stop gettin' into fights," Boots said quietly. He sat across from Sean in Jacobi's Diner. The two liked to go there since it was relatively unknown, but it got enough customers that it was still open. Also, Jacobi was a close friend of Sean's mom._

_"It wasn't my fault! The guy was jus' upset 'bout somethin' an' I was the closest person!" Sean arugued. The sat in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. They hadn't ordered anything, but they weren't in a mood to eat._

_"Uh huh, you sure you didn't say somethin' to 'im?" Boots asked, leaning foward on the table. Sean frowned and leaned back into the cushion._

_"I might'a called 'im a dumbass," Sean mumbled. Boots sighed and threw his head back into the cushions behind him. He groaned out loud and crossed him arms. Sean looked at the stained table._

_"Why, pray tell, did you do that?" Boots asked, looking agitated. Sean set his arms on the table and rested his head in his left hand._

_"He was complainin' 'bout his grades or somethin' an' I overheard, an' I just wanted to make a small comment, but he was the one to take it too far!" Sean explained loudly. A woman in the booth next to them sighed. Boots frowned and shot Sean a dirty look._

_"Maybe if you didn't fight back, you wouldn't be this messed up," Boots said. Sean laughed dryly and rolled his eyes. Boots frowned again._

_"Oh yeah, an' lose a fight? Absolutely not!"_

_"Sean, you lost the fight. You coulda just walked away with bruised arms, but_ no, _you just_ had _to fight back and get yourself a black eye and probably a brusied rib!" Boots exclaimed, throwing his hands in the arm. Sean grumbled and sunk into his seat. "I mean, what were you thinkin'? Picking a fight with the goddamn captain of the wrestlin' team!"_

_"I wasn't thinkin' I guess! I was just upset," Sean countered quietly. Boots sighed and stared straight into Sean's eyes._

_"What was there to be upset about? You had one of the best days you've had in a while!" Boots asked. Sean sat up again and crossed his arms._

_"I thought 'bout her again."_

_"Your ma?"_

_"Mhm."_

As the sun rose in the sky, Sean hopped off the restaurant's roof and landed on his feet. He lept a straight face as he approached the Brooklyn Bridge. Cars zoomed across it, and Sean was good at avoiding them. He hated cars.

He made it to the other side of the road and continued roaming, momentarily forgetting where he was heading. He wanted to meet up with Graves, but he had no clue where Graves would be. He knew the general area, but not exactky where he slept. Sean had just assumed that he slept in a convenience store of some sort.

He looked around once he reached the docks. He spotted a mass underneath a threadbare blanket. Sean walked cautiously over to what was presumably a person. On the way, he picked up a stick. He poked the person gently. The person shot up and grabbed their slingshot. They grabbed a rock and aimes at Sean. 

"'ey! It's jus' me!" Sean said, throwing his stick down. Graves exhaled deeply and put down his slingshot. Sean smiled and wrapped Graves into a tight hug. Graves laughed.

"Sorry," he apologized. They separated and stared at the water surrounding the dock. "Pretty, ain't it?" Graves asked. Sean assumed he was referring to the sunrise reflecting on the water.

"Yeah, it's truly somethin'," he responded. Graves smiled and turnes his attention towards Sean. Sean turned to Graves.

"Why're you down 'ere?" He asked. Sean dugs his hands into his pockets. He felt the cigarette pack that he'd placed there the previous day. He pulled it out and offered Graves one. He took it, and Sean lit them both.

"Jus' 'ere to escape my shitty life," Sean explained. He took a drag from his cigarette and breathed it out in a few seconds.

"You neva' told me what's goin' on in your life." Graves turned back to the sunrise. Sean nodded.

"You really wanna know?" He asked, puffing out smoke. Graves nodded. Sean sighed and sat down on the dock, Graves sitting next to him shortly after. Sean took one last drag before putting out his cigarette. "Well, it all started the day I was born," Sean joked. Graves rolled his eyes. "I guess it started when I started uh, doin' somethin' I shouldn't 'ave." Sean looked down at his wrist.

"An' that somethin' was..?" Graves asked. Sean shook his head. He didn't expect Graves to understand, but he had been wanting to talk about it for a while. He really did want help; he was just too afraid to ask.

No one ever knew what Sean Conlon did in his past time, and he never meant for someone to find out. Not even Boots knew. Sean didn't do it as often anymore, but he still did it, and he still wanted help.

"Nevermin'."

_"Open the door, please," Sean's mother said softly. She was sitting outside a thirteen year old Sean Conlon's room, waiting for her son to let her in, or even answer her. She was worried about him._

_"Go away!" Sean shouted. He sat in the corner that was farthest away from all entrances; whether it be the window, door, or bathroom door. He hugged his knees tightly to his chest. He heard his mother sigh heavily from the other side of the door._

_"I know you hate it when your mother and I fight, but do you think your takin' this too far?" Sean's father asked. Sean scooted as far into the cornee as he could go, wanting to be left alone._

_"Go away!" He yelled again. He wiped his tears and stared angrily at the ground. It wasn't the fact that his parents were fighting that was the problem, it was the fact that they were arguing about_ him. _That's all they ever argued about in the last years of his mother's life; their son getting himself into trouble with some older boy. They were concerned when he told them he liked the boy, but they did grow fond of Jack over the five months that they dated._

 _"Sean, open the door or we'll have to break it down." His mother's voice sounded desperate. Sean had been acting out more and more, and she was worried about him. What if he got himself killed? What if he killed_ himself? _Just the thought of her child being ripped away from her was scary._

_"Leave me alone!" Sean wiped his nose this time, the tears falling too heavily to stop. He hated crying. He hated being vulnerable. He didn't know exactly why he was crying; it was just a simple arguement. Maybe it was because of the built up anxiety that his parents were upset with him, or the fear that they secretly hated him and thay was why they were always arguing._

_His father sighed. Sean heard the doorknob wiggle. He got nervous before he remembered that it was locked. He let out a sigh of relief before he remembered that they said they would break the door down. Sean panicked and his eyes landed on the window. He desperately did_ not _want his parents to see him like that._

_He heard a bang on the door. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran full speed towards the window. He wasn't quite sure how to open it. It led to a balcony. The balcony had a pipe on it that he could slide down. If he could just open the window..._

_Another loud bang. The door would most likely fall the next time it was kicked. In his panicking state, Sean grabbed a rock he kept on his dresser for display and threw it out the window._

_"What was that?" He heard his mother ask. He sucked in his breath and crawled through the hole made in the window. He almost screamed when a shard of glass was lodged into his thigh. Another, smaller, shard got stuck in his forearm. Despite his pain, Sean had made it onto the balcony. Right as his parents broke the door down. His father was the one to spot Sean. Sean froze like a deer in headlights before running as fast as he could over to the pipe._

_"Sean James Conlon!" His father yelled when Sean made it to the ground. He breathed heavily and turned back to his balcony. His father stood on the edge with his mother by his side. Sean gulped before running off, hopefully not to return._

"Anyway, that's my life story," Sean said after finishing his story. Graves nodded and looked down. He chuckled dryly.

"Man, that's fucked up," was all he could say. Sean nodded and looked out at the water again. The sun was high in the sky when Sean finished, and he figured his father was probably looking for him.

"I gotta go." Sean smiled and stood up. Graves nodded and stood up as well. "The the boys I said hi." Graves nodded again, and Sean darted to the other side of the street.

He didn't want to go home, but he didn't want go anywhere else. Not even Brooklyn made him feel better. Graves' ardent personality couldn't even cheer him up.

As much as he hated the idea, he only had one person to turn to. Sure, he was annoying as hell, and he was probably at the library with his friends, but Sean wanted human connection.

Being friends with someone from Brooklyn wasn't the same as being friends with someone in Manhattan, Sean soon realized. Boots was kind and observant. He always believed there was good in everyone.

Hotshot, Myron, and Graves were almost the exact opposite. They were intimidating, and refused to speak to anyone that didn't fit in with them. They glossed over important details that could help them. They were always fighting either with each other, or other people.

Sean didn't know where he stood. He went to school in Manhattan, he spent most of his time in Brooklyn, but he was actually raised in Queens. He wanted to belong to Brooklyn or maybe even Manhattan, but he assumed he'd always be just a random kid from Queens.

He made his way back to Manhattan, getting there as quickly as possible. It only took him about forty minutes to walk to the library, and he spotted a familiar redhead walking in with a girl. Sean recognized the girl, but he didn't know who she was. Then, he saw the certain boy he was looking for.

_"Oh God, Sean!" Sean's mother embraced him tightly when he showed up at the door, only nineteen hours after her left._

_"I'm sorry, Ma," he whispered. She pulled herself away from him, trying not to be too emotional. She cleared her throat, and Sean looked down at his shoes. His mother turned to the other child standing in the doorway._

_"And who are you?" She asked curiously._

_"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Conlon. I'm Arbus, but you can call me Boots." Boots smiled ardently and shook hands with her. She smiled gratefully._

_"Thank you for bringing my son back. Where was he?" She asked, still smiling. Boots' grin faded, and Sean's eyes darted to Boots. He gave his friend a desperate look. Boots turned away, ignoring Sean._

_"I, uh," Boots cleared his thoat. Sean's mom looked from Sean to Boots, confused, "I found him standing at the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge." Sean's mother's heart dropped. "I think- I think he mighta jumped if I didn't show up," he added quietly so Sean couldn't hear him._

_"Oh no," she whispered. She turned to Sean. Sean looked down. "Sean, are you okay?" She asked, coming closer to hug him. Sean flinched against her touch. Her heart sank further._

_"I got glass in my leg, Ma. And some in my arm, too."_

Sean quickly trailed behind the three of them. He moved behind a cardboard cutout when Jack, Finch, Charlie, and Elmer approached them. He heard their greetings and rolled his eyes. Then, he waited. They talked for a minute before Sean heard them walk away. He hesitantly stepped out, and to his dismay, someone was standing there. Charlie saw Sean.

And just like that, Charlie couldn't see Sean anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, we love an angsty spot.
> 
> okay but i seriously need to stop being so mean to him someone stop me,,
> 
> if you didnt understand that last part between crutchie and sean,, it means that spot went invisible once crutchie saw him


	11. I Can't Handle Change // Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! i cant handle change by roar!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like writing about crutchie im sorry if it's bad
> 
> i wrote this instead of doing my schoolwork, please enjoy

_Eleven_

* * *

Crutchie was beyond confused. One minute, Sean was standing right in front of him. The next, he was gone. _Completely_ gone. Like, he disappeared out of thin air. Gone without a trace.

There was nothing stopping Crutchie from screaming except his dignity and desire to still be allowed in the library. Because he didn't want to scream, he pursed his lips shut. He stepped forward and placed a hand where Sean was. Suddenly, Sean appeared again. Crutchie jumped back, frightened. The weirdest part about this was that Sean seemed surprised; like he didn't know he could do that.

"Did you just- Did you? Just? You just! _Poof!_ " Crutchie couldn't form a cohesive sentence; he was still in awe. It seemed Sean was, too. From what Crutchie had heard, Sean was a violent person; but from what Crutchie was experiencing, Sean was confused and maybe a bit scared.

"Uh-I'm guh-going to preteh-tend I dih-didn't see that." David awkwardly moved around the two. He almost made it around, but Sean grabbed David's wrist and pulled him back. David squeaked quietly. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on ih-it." Sean was about to open his mouth, but David had already spoken.

"'ow did you know what I was gonna say?" Sean asked. Crutchie's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. He was utterly confused about what was happening. There were other people like him.

"I can ruh-read muh-minds. I found out yesterduh-day." David turned to Crutchie and his eyebrows furrowed. Crutchie looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "He's like uh-us, too." David turned back to Sean. The three stood there for a moment. David's eyes widened and he turned to Sean.

"What is it this time?" Sean sighed, catching on to David's panic. David only shoved Sean behind the cardboard cutout he'd been behind before.

"Hi there, Juh-Jack." David smiled and waved to Jack. Crutchie turned around and stared at Jack. Davey nudged Crutchie in the stomach. "Charlie and I were just talking." 

"That's nice. 'ey, you two wanna come down with the rest o' the group now?" Jack asked impatiently. Crutchie looked at David, waiting for a response. Suddenly, David's expression changed to a tired one.

"Juh-Just say ih-it out loud ih-if you keep thinking about ih-it." David frowned. Jack rolled his eyes, but shook his head. He looked down with a grin.

"So, does Crutchie 'ere know 'bout your cool little secret?" Jack asked. David opened his mouth to answer, but Crutchie spoke first.

"It's hardly a secret, he read my mind like three minutes ago. Also I had a dream 'bout 'im a couple months back." Jack looked even more confused.

"What?" He asked. Crutchie sighed.

"I get these random visions. Usually, they come twenty minutes before something happens, but sometimes it comes days, or even years in advance. In one case, it was three minutes before," Crutchie explained, getting sad near the end. David frowned sadly and looked down.

"'ow 'bout you two come back with me and we can talk 'bout it?" Jack asked. Crutchie glanced at Sean, who was very clearly not wanting them to leave. Suddenly, David's head shot up.

"Where's Albert?" He asked. Crutchie shrugged and looked at Jack.

"Back at out table, wh-"

"C'mon, let's go guys!" Albert appeared from behind the corner. Jack whipped around, startled. Crutchie waved at the redhead. Crutchie assumed David would wave as well, but he walked over to Albert and pulled him by the wrist to the door. Crutchie and Jack exchanged odd looks.

"You should get back, I'll call you later," Crutchie said before shuffling out of the way. Jack looked at the boy before walking away, baffled. Sean followed Crutchie as soon as Jack had turned the corner.

The cool air felt nice on Crutchie's warm skin. He smiled, and he felt happy until he noticed David and Albert were walking away. Well, David was walking. Albert was trying to escape.

"We should follow them," Sean said. Crutchie nodded and the two went off to catch up. It helped that David and Albert weren't to far ahead.

"Show muh-me," David said, finally letting go of Albert's wrist. Albert shook his head in confusion and backed away. He scanned the face that were surrounding him, and scowled at David and Sean.

"I don't got anythin' to show you!" Albert exclaimed. David frowned, seeming over everyone's nonsense.

"Yes, you duh-do. I wuh-want to see you set somethuh-thing on fire," David said. Crutchie and Sean shared a confused glance. Albert looked offended.

"Tony told you, didn't he?"

"No, I can read muh-minds. I fuh-found out yesterduh-day," David countered, monotonous. Albert's eyes widened. He scanned their faces again and finally understood.

"I can't control it yet. What can you two do?" Albert looked at Crutchie and Sean. Crutchie smiled cheerfully.

"I've been havin' visions of the future since I was little. I guess I was born with it," he answered truthfully. Albert look and Sean. Sean directed his gaze to the ground.

"I can turn invisible, I guess. I only found out, like, five minutes ago," responded Sean. Albert nodded. The four of them stood in an uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say.

"What are we supposed to do? Like, what if the government finds out?" Albert asked reasonably. Crutchie shrugged and looked away.

"You three are the first people to find out about me. I got no clue," Crutchie said. He had no idea what he was supposed to do since three other people knew about him, and those same three people had abilites as well.

"I know a guy that could help us, maybe even fix us," Sean said quietly. Crutchie could tell that Sean was somehow breaking down just at the thought of what was going on.

"Fix us?" Albert asked, offended. Sean put on a mean face and glared at Albert. "There's nothin' to fix!"

"Well, you duh-don't have to ih-involuntarily listen tuh-to everywuh-one's thoughts," David muttered. Crutchie sighed.

"Well, where is this guy?" He asked, wanting no further argument.

"Brooklyn." David sighed. He turned to Albert.

"You should guh-go back, and duh-don't tell anyone else about your puh-powers," David ordered. Albert sighed and trudged off. "Juh-Jack is the only person other then us to know abuh-bout muh-me. What about yuh-you, Crutchie?"

"Only you guys and Jack," Crutchie said. Sean frowned.

"Why do you trust Jack so much? He'll only hurt you." Sean scowled at the two of them 

"Juh-Jack's changed, alright?" David said. Sean rolled his eyes, unconvinced. David sighed and gave up on arguing.

☆

"You shouldn't be friends with Jack; I advise you stay away from 'im," Sean said randomly. David rolled his eyes.

"You can't tuh-tell uh-us who we can or can't be fruh-friends with." David was clearly growing annoyed with the shorter. Crutchie stayed silent, knowing well enough to stay out of their argument.

"I've had experience with him. Stay away from him."

"No, juh-just shut the hell up!"

"I'm just saying! He's a goddamn snake!"

"Shut up!" David screeched. Sean suddenly started screaming. He collapsed onto the ground. He looked to be in terrible pain, his hands were covering his ears as if to block out noise. Crutchie glanced at David before going to help Sean. Sean stood up with Crutchie's help and glared at David. David scowled at Sean, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Look, 'm here and 'm in the middle o' this storm, it's fucked up for me too, but I'll just shut up if that's what you want," Sean said firmly, glancing away. David sighed and turned away as well. Crutchie frowned.

"So, 'ow long will it take us to walk across this bridge?" Crutchie asked, stopping. Sean looked up and counted the numbers in his head.

"Usually, it takes me 'round an hour and a half if 'm runnin', but with that leg o' your's, it might take us two hours," Sean answered, satisfied. Crutchie frowned. David tapped his foot lightly.

"If I carried hih-him, duh-do you think that wuh-we can muh-make ih-it sooner?" David asked, curious. Sean, after a few moments of thinking, nodded.

"No one's gonna carry me!" Crutchie said, backing away from them. Sean sighed and frowned. David crossed his arms. "What if I jus' go 'ome, and you two go without me."

"No!" They shouted in unison. Sean shot David an angry glare, which David chose to ignore. Crutchie sighed.

"Well, we best be walkin' then."

☆

"'ey there, Sean! Graves said that you stopped by this mornin', that true?" A boy asked, greeting Sean with a handshake.

"Yeah, I snuck away to see the sunrise," Sean answered. The unidentified boy turned to Crutchie and David. "Hotshot, this is David," he said, pointing at David, "and this is Charlie."

"Crutchie, please," Crutchie corrected. Sean rolled his eyes and turned to Hotshot.

"Boys, this is Hotshot." Sean pushed Hotshot forward.

"Heya there, fellas." Hotshot offered a fake smile. David scoffed and turned away. Hotshot looked at Sean, confused. "What's his deal?"

"You duh-don't have to buh-be so rude all the tuh-time," David muttered. Crutchie rolled his eyes. He didn't like how David was being so obvious that he could read minds; it was supposed to be a secret.

"Hotshot, d'you know where Myron is?" Sean asked. Hotshot thought for a moment.

"He's in town somewhere. I'll help you find him, if you want," Hotshot offered. Sean smiled and nodded.

In all honesty, Crutchie was no longer afraid of Sean. Jack and the others had told him stories about what Sean was like, but Crutchie didn't see the things they were saying about him. For example; Jack said that Sean was manipulative. But, from what Crutchie had seen, he was only ever honest.

"Thanks, but we probably need to look for him on our own." Sean looked away. "C'mon boys, lets go." David nodded and hesitantly followed Sean.

"It was nice meeting you," Crutchie said with a smile before shuffling to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be happy i proofread this one; i misspelled hotshot's name as 'hothshit' everytime i wrote it.
> 
> everytime i do something bad to a character i want someone to yell at me


	12. Dear Everyone, I'm Sorry // Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! dear everyone, im sorry by mccafferty!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> motivation?? never fuckin heard of it
> 
> it's so short im sorry!!!

_Twelve_

* * *

When Jack had left the group, Katherine had expected him to come back with Crutchie. When Albert left, she expected him to return with Jack and Crutchie. However, when Jack returned, he was alone.

"Where's Al?" Elmer asked, leaning against his chair. Jack shrugged and sat back down. Katherine and Anthony shared a confuses glance.

"You don't know?" Katherine asked. Jack fidgeted with the strings on his hoodie and ignored her. Katherine rolled her eyes and nudged him.

"Davey took 'im outside, that's all I saw 'fore Crutchie made me come back," Jack shrugged. Katherine sighed. Finch stared down. It was clear they were all quite confused, but Katherine understood something.

"So Davey, Albert, and Crutchie are all gone?" She asked, staring into Jack's eyes. Jack shrugged, not entirely sure.

"No, 'm here," Albert panted, appearing around the corner. "Kath, Tony, I need to talk with you." Katherine sighed again and stood up. Anthony hesitantly followed them around the corner again.

"Al, what's goin' on?" Anthony asked when they finally stopped walking. Albert dug his hands into his pockets. Katherine rested her hands on her hips.

"So, y'know Davey and Crutchie?" Albert asked stupidly. Katherine nodded, egging him on. "They're like me," he whispered. Anthony's eyebrows furrowed. "Davey can read minds, and Crutchie gets visions! Oh, and get this; Sean Conlon has invisibility!" Albert said, grinning. Katherine couldn't believe her ears. Since when did Sean Conlon talk to Albert?

"How do you know all this?" She asked. Albert looked down.

"They told me so. 'm not supposed to be tellin' you guys, but you two already know about me, so I thought 'why not'?" Albert smiled nervously. Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "Also, apparently Jack knows about Davey and Crutchie," he added.

"Al, do you really think it was a good idea to tell us this?" She asked softly. Albert sighed.

"I guess not, but I trust you two," he responded. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"A horrible decision, really," Anthony whispered. Albert smacked him in the arm lightly. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should leave and figure this all out. I have some questions that I'd like to know the answers to," Katherine suggested. Anthony bit his bottom lip and reluctantly nodded. Albert sighed and nodded as well.

"I lef' my bag in there, I'll be righ' back." Anthony rushed back to their seats quickly, leaving Katherine and Albert alone.

"Al, do you know where Davey went?" She asked in a low voice. Albert shook his head. Katherine sighed and leaned back against the wall. 

"Why?" Albert pulled his hands out of pockets again. Katherine shrugged and looked down. They stood in a comfortable silence until Anthony came bounding in between them, panting. He had apparently run all the way down and back. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Let's head to my place?"

☆

Katherine wasn't a bad person. She liked to think she was a good person who made questionable decisions. A good person who's circumstances required her to make sacrifices.

She didn't mean for the day to pan out like that, it just sort of happened. Her father wasn't supposed to be home until ten o'clock that night. She had thought that her house was empty when she led Albert and Anthony inside.

"Wow, you're 'ouse is really cool," Anthony commented. None of Katherine's friends other than Jack and Sarah had ever seen the inside of her house. She didn't really trust anyone one, so maybe she shouldn't have brought them there.

"Katherine, is that you?" Katherine froze. Anthony looked at her quizzically before remembering what a piece of absolute rubbish Pulitzer was. Albert bit his lip nervously. Pulitzer emerged from the room next to them. He smiled, a bit less than welcoming.

"'ey, 'm Albert. This is Anthony," Albert introduced them. Pulitzer nodded, already knowing who the boys were. Katherine avoides looking at her father. Anthony crossed his arms.

"'ow are you this fine morning?" He asked, still grinning like a maniac. Katherine knew all of her friends disliled her father, but they were all too scared of him to mock him.

"I'm fine, thank you. Care to explain why you're home?" Pulitzer looked down at his daughter. Katherine chuckled anxiously. He looked at up at him for the firsr time. She wore a faux grin.

"We were just grabbing a few things. We'll be on our way shortly," she said. Pulitzer nodded hesitantly. Katherine knew where his mind was going, and she hated it. She thought of an idea that would hopefully get his mind out of the gutter. "We're going to meet up with my girlfriend, Sarah." Albert's eyes widened as he caught on. He drew in a nervous breath as he grabbed onto Anthony's hand. Anthony winced, but also caught on. He moved closer to Albert, resting his head on Albert's shoulder. Pulitzer looked at the three of them, and Katherine hoped he would think something different.

"Katherine. may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked. Katherine glanced at Albert and Anthony, seeing their discomfort immediately. She turned back to her father and nodded. They went into the room Pulitzer emerged from, and he closed the door behind them. "Did you bring them here for the reason I asked?"

"Dad, you can't hurt Al. He's my friend. They're all my friends." Katherine gazed down sadly. "You already took Smalls and Specs from me, don't hurt them," she pleaded quietly. Pulitzer sighed.

"Darling, they're dangerous; we need to fix them."

"Albert wouldn't hurt a fly," Katherine said a bit too loudly. She heard a small noise from outside the door. She frowned, but ignored it. Pulitzer rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yes, but he can't control it, can he?" Katherine hadn't meant for her father to find out, but he had a way with words. He had easily convinced her. She hated how she had put Albert into trouble.

"Dad, I won't let you touch him," she said defensively. Pulitzer laughed. Katherine furrowed her eyebrows. Why was he laughing? She was being serious. She wouldn't let another one of her friends get hurt.

"Just try and stop me." With that, Pulitzer opened the door. Katherine followed him reluctantly, afraid of what her father would do. When she walked out, however, Anthony and Albert were gone. Katherine smirked. Pulitzer frowned and turned back to her. He was about to say something, but she only turned on her heels and left the house, content with Anthony and Albert being far away from her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated but i left my binder on for too long yesterday and it kinda hurts to breathe now im literally the worst. anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter!! also sorry it took so long for it to come out!!!


	13. The Beers // Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! the beers by the front bottoms!!

_Thirteen_

* * *

Where Katherine, Tony, and Albert was a mystery to Jack, Finch, and Elmer. It had upset Jack knowing that they didn't trust him enough to let him know where they were going. Tony hadn't even said a word to them when he came back to grab his bag.

Maybe it was the new school year that changed everything. It seemed they were all keeping secrets. Maybe it was Anthony. It was his first year at the high school, and his presence seemed to make everyone tense for some reason. Maybe it was Crutchie. He was new in town, after all. However, Jack still blamed one person; Sean.

Jack didn't know why he only pinned his problems on the boy who had erased himself from Jack's life, but he guessed he could never break old habits. Even if those habits were irrelevant.

When Anthony had left, Elmer, Finch, and Jack sat in utter silence for at least five minutes before Finch got fed up. He stood up and grabbed his bag. Elmer mirrored him. The two of them walked away silently, leaving Jack alone at the table.

Jack was used to being alone, but he still didn't like the feeling. It made him feel like no one really cared. He knew people cared; Medda and his foster brothers loved him very much, and so did his friends. He guessed no one really cared about being there, but they cared about being there _with_ Jack.

Jack stood up finally, pushing in his chair. He couldn't remember why the group met in the first place. It didn't matter anymore, though. Everyone was gone already, and Jack was following suit.

_"Sean! Wait up!" Jack called, running after Sean in the hallway. Sean turned around, glaring at Jack, visibly annoyed._

_"What do you want? Finally come to apologize for bein' such a piece o' shit?" Sean stared straight into Jack's eyes. Jack shivered under Sean's icy glare._

_"I told you already, I ain't gonna say 'm sorry 'cause 'm not," Jack explained quietly. Sean scoffed bitterly._

_"I hate you," Sean spat, staring angrily.  
  
"The feeling's mutual," Jack muttered. "I really did hope you'd stop hating me, but that didn't work. I hate you too, you little shit."  
  
"Fuck off, Jack," Sean spat. "You make me feel really uncomfortable, you know that?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Just walk away. Just fucking leave me alone. Just don't talk to me."  
  
Sean frowned. "You know what? I won't. I don't feel the need to anymore." And with that, Sean lunged at Jack._

Jack quickly walked down the road. His house was only a few blocks away from the library, so he had always walked. Medda didn't want to let Jack go alone, but she gave in finally. Her only request was for him to be home by noon, which was when Jack arrived.

A small Hispanic boy was sitting on the couch next to a man in a suit. Medda was in the chair across from the couch. The man and Medda conversed as the boy sat there. He looked up at Jack and wore a small smile. Jack smiled and waved back. Medda paused her conversation and saw Jack. Her face lit up, and she called him over.

"Romeo, this is one of my foster sons, Jack," she said, introducing him. Jack stood there awkwardly as Medda kept a good grip on his shoulders. He knew he was in a bit of trouble since he was late, but Medda didn't say anything. "He's the other boy you share a room with."

"'opefully you won't be too annoyed with JoJo's snoring. If you are, feel free to slap 'im." Jack smiled. Romeo smiled back and nodded. Medda rolled her eyes and Jack lightly in the arm. The man in the suit was unfazed.

"Jack, why don't you go show Romeo his new room," Medda suggested, clearly wanting Jack out of the room. Jack nodded and motioned for Romeo to follow him. Romeo stood up from the couch and moved over to Jack.

"So, why're you in foster care?" Jack asked curiously. He knew it was a very personal question, but it was the first thing JoJo had asked him when he first arrived. Romeo shrugged and looked down.

"My parents had to give me up when I was a baby since they couldn't support me, and I'm alright with that. My past foster parents weren't overly fond of a short boy with ADHD ruining their plans constantly." Jack nodded along. They walked up the stairs to their room, and Jack showed him inside. JoJo was on his bunk, probably in a FaceTime call with a friend.

"So this is your room, you can just s- wait, they're already up here." Jack looked down at the bags at the foot of Romeo's bed.Romeo half smiled and turned away from the room. He leaned against the doorframe.

"So what's your tragic backstory?"

"Well let's see..." Jack trailed off, thinking. "My parent died a while back, my previous foster families were rubbish, and I was in a relationship that wasn't really healthy for me or the other person," Jack admitted, counting the things off on his fingers. Romeo nodded.

"Yeah, I've had my fair share of toxic relationships. My last girlfriend was a real jerk, she dumped me for someone younger. What did that guy do to you?" Romeo asked. Jack thought for a moment, but drew a blank.

"I don't remember, but we fell out really hard," Jack half lied. "'e bullies me now." Romeo shuddered.

"The worst relationships are the ones you can't remember. What's the kid's name? I wanna be able to avoid him."

"Sean Conlon." Jack dug his hands into his pockets, not knowing what to do with them. Romeo copied him, already enjoying Jack's company.

"It's _not that hard to jus' say ''m sorry'." Sean glared at the ground sadly. He held a finger up against his nose, hoping to stop his nosebleed. Jack rolled his eyes. He rested his weight on one leg; Sean had hurt the other one._

_"Yeah, but 'm not gonna say it 'cause i ain't sorry!" Jack exclaimed, raising his voice. Sean glared up at him._

_"You should be!" Sean yelled back. Jack could tell he didn't mean to raise his voice; Sean didn't like loud noises._

_"And why's 'at?"_

_"You manipulated me for months!" Sean shouted._

_"I did not!" Jack took a few steps forward, now standing in front of Sean._

_"Oh, so blamin' everythin' on me wasn't manipulation?" Sean pushed Jack backwards._

_"I didn't do anythin' wrong!"_

_"Tell yourself that what you did was right all you want, but I know you just want to clear your conscience." Sean turned to look at Jack. "Just admit you were wrong. For once in your shitty life, listen to me!" Sean screamed. Jack winced at Sean's angry voice._

_"I listened to you enough, and everytime I have somethin' fucked up always happened! I ain't taken no advice from some dumbass who got his mom killed!" Jack retorted, his voice rising louder than Sean's. Jack heard Sean's breathing hitch. Jack turned around slowly, his expression softened. Sean's eyes were now watering, and Jack felt awful. "Sean, I didn't m-"_

_"Shut you're fuckin' mouth and get out of my sight," Sean ordered, his voice barely above a whisper._ _Jack nodded and walked away slowly._

"Jack! Someone's on the phone for you!" Medda shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Jack sighed and turned to the stairs, leaving Romeo alone in the hallway. He took the phone out of Medda's hands.

"Jack! It's Crutchie!" Said Crutchie nervously from the other line. Jack looked over at Medda, confused.

"Crutchie! Is everythin' alright?"

"So I was talkin' with Davey an' Sean, right? Well, Kath suddenly calls me an' says that Anthony an' Albert 're missin', so I tell Sean an' we're probably gonna go fin' 'em, so-"

"Wait a minute, Sean Conlon? Also what 'appened to Tony an' Al? Where 're you?"

"Sean came with Davey an' me to find someone who can 'elp us with our pow-"

"You told Sean about your powers?" Jack asked angrily, Medda now more confused/

"Well, yeah, but only 'cause he told us 'bout h-"

"Sean Conlon has powers?" Jack asked frantically. Medda took a few steps away from Jack.

"Yeah, 'e's got invisibili-"

"What the fuck!"

"Anyway, Kath said that one momen', she was with Tony and Albert, and the next, they was gone! Crazy, amirite?"

"Crutchie."

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Brooklyn, why?"

"'m comin' to get you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyday it gets harder to stop myself from writing a newsies au but they're pirates of the caribbean characters
> 
> this chapter is shorter than i wanted it to be, but it'll do i guess


	14. I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket // Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! im low on gas and you need a jacket by pierce the veil!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; VIOLENCE

_Fourteen_

* * *

Anthony knew how fragile he was. He knew that when anything bad happened, he would freak out. He hated freaking out because he was no longer able to control his emotions. So, when he overheard Katherine and he father's conversation, he panicked.

"Al," he whispered. Albert backed away from the door, frightened. "Let's go. We can't stay 'ere." Albert nodded hesitantly. Anthony tugged Albert's arm to the right gently as he lead the way to the front door, away from where they initially had entered. Albert shook Anthony's hand away, and he gently opened the door. Anthony held his breath and stepped outside after Albert. The property was huge; they had no clue how to navigate their way out, but they were going to try.

"There's a golf cart over there, think we could steal it and make our way downtown?" Albert asked, pointing. Anthony was about to say 'yes', but put more thought into it. He finally shook his head after realizing that they don't know how to drive. They also didn't know where the keys were. Albert sighed. Anthony looked around quickly, and saw the road. He hit Albert gently and pointed. They smirked and took off running.

Anthony was the first to reach said road, Albert lagging far behind. Neither boy was aware of how fast Anthony was running, and Albert made a strange connection to a popular superhero from the DC universe. 

Albert finally caught up to Anthony, and they stopped for a moment, standing by the road. Anthony had left his shoes in the house. He had forgotten that he had taken them off. He groaned and looked at Albert, who was quietly snickering to himself. Anthony rolled his eyes and turned back to the road. He grabbed Albert's arm and walked on the sidewalk. Neither had a clue on where they were.

"'m gonna call Jack," Albert said, pulling out his phone. Anthony quickly grabbed Albert's phone out of his hands. Albert looked at Anthony, confused. "What the 'ell dude?"

"We don't know 'f Jack's workin' with her." Albert frowned, but nodded. He took his phone back from Anthony. "'m callin' Sean."

"Why do you get to call Sean but I can't call Jack?"

"Maybe 'cause Sean has powers too?" Anthony countered. Albert sighed, defeated. Anthony quickly dialed in the number. The phone rang three times until Sean answered.

"Tony, what do you need?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Anthony and Albert continued walking.

"We kinda need some 'elp."

"'We'?"

"Me and Al."

"Al and me," Sean corrected. Anthony rolled his eyes. "What do you need 'elp with?"

"We is kinda lost."

 _"Lost?_ 'ow the 'ell did you get lost?" Sean asked loudly. Albert shot Anthony a confused glance.

"Well, Kath took us to 'er 'ouse, but it turns out 'er dad wants to kidnap Al, so now we're lost," Anthony explained. Albert nodded in confirmation despite Sean not being able to see it.

"And you called me?"

"Well, you're the only one I know that probably won't talk to Pulitzer."

"You'd be correct, bu-"

"So could you come get us?"

"I'm fifteen, Tony. I could call one of my friends to come get you but it'll take about an hour. You willin' to wait for that long?"

"Y-"

"Will you be able to hide for that long?"

"Ye-"

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-"

"One hundred percent sure?"

"Y-"

"Abs-"

"Sean, we'll be fine. Why do you care so much?" Anthony asked. Sean was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know." Anthony shurgged.

"Well, we's gonna keep walkin'. 'f you need directions to Katherine's 'ouse, text Al."

"I don't 'ave Albert's number." Anthony could practically hear Sean's disappointed frown.

"Well, I'll text you his number."

"Can't you jus' gimme the directions?"

"I mean I guess, bu-"

"Okay, you'll text me, right?"

"Sure, bu-"

"Alright. Oh, and I'll probably be in the car with my friend."

"Okay cool. Oh, and don't say anythin' 'bout this conversation or where we are."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Anthony hung up and set the phone in his pocket. Albert looked over at him expectantly. "I saw a Starbucks up ahead. We could probably rest there," he suggested. Albert shrugged and nodded. The two began walking quicker than before.

_"I'm not weird," Anthony muttered. "Do you think I'm weird?"_

_"We're all weird." Itey looked ahead, avoiding eye contact with his friend. Anthony sighed._

_"No, you know what I mean."_

_"You're as weird as a fourth grader can get, pal." The two sat side-by-side on the sidewalk. They stared out at the playground behind the school, where kids played for recess. "But that's okay. You're my best friend."_

_"Those fifth graders keep callin' me weird though." Anthony sat criss-cross applesauce (im using that term since theyre in fourth grade), his skin burning because of the hot pavement. His shorts only did so much._

_"Which ones?" Itey finally turned to look at Anthony._

_"The one with the dirty blond hair. Y'know, the short one?"_

_"Is he the one who did that?" Itey pointed at the scab covering Anthony's knee. Anthony shook his head._

_"No, that was one of the twins on accident. We was jus' foolin' 'round." Itey nodded and crossed his arms. Anthony looked away this time._

_"You need me to rough 'im up for you?" Itey asked, clearly willingly to pick a fight. Anthony sighed and shook his head again. Itey frowned and slouched down._

_"I guess I am kinda weird."_

_"Kinda? You're hella weird. Jus' like me." Itey smiled. "I could 'elp you with that scab, y'know."_

_"It's fine, you don't 'ave to."_

_"But I want to," Itey insisted. "You keep sayin' it hurts, so why not let me 'elp?" Antony rolled his eyes._

_"We both know what happens if you do that. I don't want you gettin' hurt 'cause of me!" Anthony snapped. Itey frowned again._

_"But when I get hurt you can do whatever you want to 'elp me. I jus' wanna 'elp._ _"_

_"You can 'elp by leavin' me alone. I don't need you takin' care o' me." Anthony stood up. Itey sighed and stood up as well. The two boys began walking. "Wanna race to the swingset?" He asked. Itey smirked._

_"Game on, moron!"_

Anthony and Albert arrived at the Starbucks after about ten minutes of walking. This hurt for Anthony since he had forgotten his shoes. Albert took a seat in a chair furthest away from the register. Anthony sighed and followed. Rather than sitting across from him, Anthony sat next to him.

"So what are you supposed to do?" Albert asked finally. Neither of the boys were particularly hungry or thirsty, and they didn't have any money. So, they chose not to order. "I mean, Sean is coming to pick us up, but I hate the guy. You were scared to death by him!"

"He's not so bad, Al. He's kinda nice."

"Since when did you talk to Sean Conlon?" Albert asked skeptically. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Over the summer, we chatted a bit. We ran into each other at Walmart once. He was nice then." Anthony smiled. "An' then I 'elped 'im figure out who started those nasty rumors 'bout 'im. It was some douche named Francis Sullivan." Albert's face went pale, but Anthony thought nothing of it. "I wouldn't call us friends exactly, but not enemies anymore."

"Well that's lovely. 'ey, you think Pulitzer'll find us?" Albert shifted uncomfortably in his seat, leaning away from Anthony. Anthony thought for a moment.

"If we lay low, probably not. Hopefully not." Anthony bit his bottom lip. "I don't know." Albert nodded and sighed. The two sat in silence, unable to find anything to talk about. They stared out the window watching the cars past for roughly thirty minutes before they were noticed.

"You boys need a ride?" Anthony and Albert jerked around to stare at a boy they didn't recognize. Anthony scooted closer to Albert.

"Who are you?" Albert asked. The boy shrugged. 

"People jus' call me Snoddy. I seen you two at school yesterday." The boy took a seat across from Anthony. "Thought you was cool. You seem to be waitin', so I thought I might offer a ride." Snoddy stared out the window as well. Anthony looked over at Albert.

"How do we know you ain't gonna kidnap us?" Albert asked. Snoddy scoffed and turned back to the boys.

"Yeah, I'm a senior, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna kidnap you. I'll take you wherever you'd like." Snoddy smiled sweetly. Anthony turned away again, waiting for Albert to say something.

"I don't trust you. You see, we been runnin' for a bit an' need to be left alone. Got it?" Albert stared at Snoddy threateningly. Snoddy sighed and turned to the person at the register. The person nodded and closed down the shop. There weren't any other customers. Anthony moved closer to Albert.

"We uh, we didn't wanna do this. Pulitzer wanted you alive and unharmed but," Snoddy stood up, "he gave us permission to do anything we had to do." Anthony scooted back before jumping out of his chair. Albert stood up and walked over to Snoddy. They stood close, their noses almost touching.

"I ain't afraid of you," Albert whispered. Snoddy smiled.

"Good."

Snoddy was on top of Albert in an instant. Anthony shrieked. Albert's hands turned to fire and he grabbed Snoddy's wrist. Snoddy yelped in pain and shot up. Another boy, we'll call One, stood up. One and Snoddy stood next to each other. One nodded and leapt to the side, across from Anthony. Snoddy stayed in front of Albert.

One smirked as he slowly walked over to Anthony. The two boys had only been ordered to return Albert; they had nothing to do with Anthony except kill him. Or so they thought.

Snoddy lunged at Albert again, but the redhead was able to dodge the attack. Snoddy stumbled, but caught himself on a table. Albert smirked and backed away, his hands still on fire. He somehow threw the fire at Snoddy. Snoddy only barely dodged it. The fire had ended up on a table and set it on fire. Anthony shrieked again.

"Aw, is someone scared?" One teased. "By the way, I should let you know my name. Don't want you givin' me any stupid nickname." One smiled and leaned back. "Name's Pie Eater." Pie Eater walked closer to Anthony. "See, I've been ordered to kill you." Pie Eater gripped Anthony's neck and lifted him up. "Any last words, pretty boy?" Anthony smiled despite not being able to breathe.

"Yeah. You should watch where you stand next time." Pie Eater's eyebrows dipped in confusion before Anthony kicked the wall behind him. The light about them, which Anthony had noticed was loose, fell down. Pie Eater dropped Anthony to protect himself. Anthony scrambled away as the light shattered on top of Pie Eater.

Albert watched the light fall. It was a bad idea to look away. Snoddy left hooked Albert's jaw. Albert fell backwards. Snoddy lunged at Albert again. He climbed on top of him and Albert struggled. His fire had burnt out and it seemed he couldn't ignite it again. Snoddy placed each hand on different sides of Albert's head. Albert screamed out in pain.

Not thinking, Anthony jumped on top of Snoddy. Snoddy fell to the right, releasing his grip on Albert. Albert quickly crawled out from underneath Snoddy. Anthony remained on top of Snoddy. For two seconds. Snoddy tossed the smaller boy aside. His mission was to retrieve Albert, but he had to kill Anthony because he knew about Pulitzer's plan.

Albert turned to where Pie Eater used to be laying down, but all that was left was a small pool of blood. Albert looked around quickly, and his eyes landed on Pie Eater, who had a ball of electricity in his hands. He chuckled as Albert scrambled backwards in a table.

"Your friend over there fucked you over by giving me access to electricity." Pie Eater smirked and threw a blast at Albert. It didn't hit Albert, but it hit the glass next to Albert. The impact threw him off balance. Suddenly, the fire was reignited and Albert lunged at Pie Eater.

Snoddy was now on top of Anthony, his hands on either side of Anthony's face. Anthony screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to get Albert's attention. He didn't know why his head was pounding or what Snoddy was doing to him to make him feel like that, but he suddenly had the idea to hurt Albert. Of course he wasn't going to act on that idea, but it hurt so much to stay still.

"Leave 'em alone!" Screamed a voice from the door. It was Spot. Davey and Crutchie were behind him along with someone Anthony couldn't regocnize. Snoddy scowled, but stayed put.

"If it ain't Sean Conlon himself. We's heard a lot 'bout you from Brooklyn. They says you got somethin' special 'bout you." Pie Eater no longer focused on Albert, who was the verge of unconsciousness. He stared straight through Sean. David stepped forward next to him. "You...I don't know you. Who are you?"

"Duh-David. Leave them uh-alone." Pie Eater rolled his eyes and threw a blast at David, but David had moved before Pie Eater even acted on his thoughts. He seemed confused.

"What the hell?"

"Fuck off." David ignored the nagging in his head to stay put and lunged at Pie Eater. Crutchie stayed at the doorway. Spot and the mystery guy ran into the room seemingly to help Albert, but Spot stopped in front of Snoddy and Anthony. Snoddy smirked, but his smirk was erased when Spot disappeared. He reappeared behind Snoddy and wacked him over the head with a stray piece of wood from a destroyed table. Snoddy fell unconcious. Anthony breathed heavily and pushed Snoddy off of him. Sean pulled him off the ground.

"Nice of you show up," Anthony mumbled. His head was still pounding. He felt dizzy and leaned against Sean for balance.

David had managed to catch Pie Eater of guard, but since his powers weren't particularly offensive, the other boy with Sean had to knock Pie Eater out. Albert wheezed and clutched his arm. The boy helped pull Albert off the ground. Albert stumbled to the door. Sean was half carrying Anthony as they followed Crutchie to the car. Sean turned to Anthony before they got in the car.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot & co to the rescue!!


	15. One Little Lie // Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! one little lie by simple creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; CAR CRASH

_Fifteen_

* * *

Sean was quite confused.

When he had gotten off the phone with Anthony an hour prior, he and Albert seemed completely fine. Anthony had been fine when he texted Sean his destination. Neither of the boys seemed fine when Sean finally arrived. He needed to understand what was going on.

"Tony, I need you to tell us exactly what happened." Sean sat in the backseat next to Anthony. Anthony was in the middle of Albert and Sean. David and Crutchie squeezed together into the passanger seat, and Sean's friend, Bumlets, was driving. Bumlets was in college, so it took a bit of convincing to get him to tag along.

"His name is _Anthony._ Not Tony." Albert scowled. Sean sighed and rolled his eyes. He understood that Albert didn't like him. He also understood that Albert didn't like him because of 'what he did to Jack'. Neither Jack nor Sean ever told the actual story about what went down between them because both were afraid to ruin each other's reputations. They also knew that each other had changed in their own ways.

"Al, it's fine," Anthony whispered. Albert scoffed.

"You said only your friends could call you Tony, that's why you didn't let me call you that f-"

"Albert. I said it was fine," Anthony stated sternly. Albert frowned and slumped back into the seat. Anthony nodded and turned back to Sean. "So the two of us was in the Starbucks, minding our own buisnesses, and suddenly this dick comes up an' then we was fightin' a-"

"Okay, I get it," Sean said, cutting him off. "I want to know what that one big guy - what was his name?"

"Snoddy," Bumlets replied, monotonous. Sean nodded.

"Right. What was Snoddy doin' to you?" 

"I don't know. We was just fightin' psychically an' then he jumps on top o' me! He puts his hands on my face like this." Anthony put his hands of both sides of Sean's face. "An' then suddenly I was havin' these awful thoughts an' my head hurt really badly."

"Huh-hold on; what thoughts wuh-were you havuh-ing?" David asked, turning around as far as he could to see Anthony and Sean.

"I don't know, violent thoughts. I wanted to hurt Albert," Anthony responded quietly. Albert looked over at the blond boy, suprised. "'ey, I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Anthony pointed at the driver. "I wanna know who he is."

"'m Bumlets, pleasure to meet you. Sean said a lot 'bout you over the phone." Bumlets smiled. "Anyway, 'm surprised that Pulitzer was hangin' 'round Snoddy and Pie Eater."

"You knew 'em?" Crutchie cut in. Bumlets smiled fondly.

"Used to, 'fore Pulitzer and his daughta' kidnapped 'em. It was a real surprised to see him associatin' with the hoi polloi, seein' as he's real high-class an' all." Anthony looked at Albert, confused.

"Wait, Kath's workin' with 'im? For real?" Crutchie asked. Bumlets nodded.

"Yeah. They almost got me as well, but I got away. Had to run away from home, though. Few months after I left my home, I heard that my house was burnt to a crisp." He shook his head sadly. "The bastard killed my parents and baby sister." A sad silence fell over the car. Sean looked down mournfully, understanding Bumlets' pain. Suddenly, Anthony's breathing hitched and he looked at Bumlets.

"Wait, Pulitzer knows 'bout me and Al now. What's gonna happen to our folks?" He asked shakily. Albert's face paled. "I got parents! An' six brothers an' sisters that live at 'ome! Not to mention the other two that live in a seperate apartment!"

"I can't lose my dad or brothers; they're my everythin'!" Albert yelled, panicking. "We gotta go save 'em!" Albert unbuckled his seatbelt, and Anthony did the same. Sean looked at David and Crutchie, hoping for help. David bit his lip.

"We'll warn 'em. You got your phones?" Crutchie asked. Bumlets shook his head.

"They can track our location if you make any calls." Anthony's eyes widened in horror.

"I got a twin sister! I don't wan' anyone to die 'cause o' me!"

"Wait, Snoddy and Puh-Pie Eater suh-saw us as wuh-well, duh-duh-does thuh-that mean that thuh-they know 'bout out famih-ilies too?" David stuttered out quickly. "'cause I got a little brother that I promih-ised I'd tuh-take care uh-of, and I got an uh-older sister!"

"Calm down, we need to think rationally," Crutchie said quickly. Sean didn't know much about Crutchie, but it seemed he had no family to worry about. Sean had a dad, but they were somewhat distant. Bumlets' family was already killed. It seemed three of them wanted to risk everything to save their folks, but the other three couldn't care less.

"There is nothing rational about this situation!" Albert shouted.

"Four of you 'ave powers! That is not normal!" Anthony added.

"Five, actually," Bumlets muttered. Anthony scowled.

"Who cares! Innocent people might die if we don't warn them!"

"Well, we might die if we call! The government might experiment on us if we die! They could replicate our powers and use them to cause harm like Pulitzer!" Crutchie said, matching Anthony's volume.

"Things'll buh-be worse if they guh-get ahold of muh-my sister!" David yelled. Sean took a deep breath and covered his ears. He sunk back into his seat as they continued arguing.

"'m willin' to put all our lives on the line 'f it keeps my family safe!" Anthony quipped. "An' I know Dave an' Al would do it as well!"

"I don't want to die!" Bumlets responded, louder. Sean breathed heavily, suddenly losing his breath.

"Neither do, I! But I can't shoulder people bein' hurt 'cause o' me!" Albert said, leaning forward in his seat.

"There's a good chance your family'll be safe!" Crutchie said. Sean felt his face heating up. The yelling seemed all too familiar. It reminded him of how his parents used to scream at each other.

"Stop, please," he whispered.

"But there's a bigger chance they'll die!" Albert narrowed his eyes at Crutchie and Bumlets.

"They may not know where any of you live!"

"But they might!"

"Maybe they haven't woken up yet."

"Again, they mighta!"

"Just look on the bright side, I m-"

" _Bright side_? There's no fucking _bright side_ here! So many people might die an' you ain't gonna do anythin' 'bout it?"

"We have ourselves to worry 'bout!"

"That's fuckin' selfish, I mea-"

" _Stop it!_ " Sean screamed. "Stop _fucking_ arguing!" He breathed heavily and looked around at the people in the car. They all stared at him (except for Bumlets, who was focused on driving), dumbfounded at how easy it was to make him snap. "Please, we just need to think 'bout it." David and Anthony nodded, but Bumlets, Albert, and Crutchie only stared blankly. "Since there's six of us and three places we need to be, I think we should split up. Bumlets could drop each pair off. So, how about...Albert an' Crutchie, Bumlets an' David, an' Tony an' me."

"Sounds good. 're the rest of you fine with that?" Bumlets asked. David, Anthony, and Crutchie nodded hesitantly. Albert sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded as well. "Okay, who's house is closest."

"Mine," Albert grumbled, clearly not excited. Bumlets nodded.

"'ow do we get 'em to listen?" Crutchie asked. Sean thought for a minute.

"Jus' say the 'ouse is gonna explode or somethin'," he responded, shrugging. Crutchie nodded.

"'ey, where was you?" Anthony asked, twisting around to look at Sean.

"We was at Brooklyn. We was gonna talk to one o' my pals down there, but then you called. I didn't mean to tell David or Crutchie, they overheard. 'm sorry."

"Relax, I don't mind." Anthony offered a small smile, and Sean gratefully returned it. Albert scowled and looked away. Sean held Anthony's gaze until Bumlets came to an abrupt stop.

"Out, now," Bumlets ordered. Crutchie unbuckled his seat belt and crawled over David to get out of the car. Albert stepped out first. Crutchie waved to David and the two were running again. Bumlets turned back to the road and starting driving again. Anthony looked up at David.

"Where do we go once we get 'em out?" He asked hesitantly. David's reply came immediatly.

"Ruh-run as fast as puh-possible, I don't cuh-care where." Anthony nodded. Bumlets was nearing Anthony's road (who _knows_ how he knew where to go) when the ticking started. Sean was the first to notice it, and then David. Bumlets was too focused on driving, and Anthony wasn't paying enough attention.

"Bumlets, stop!" Sean shouted, but it was too late. Two of the tires blew out, and the hood of the car popped open. Sean held his breath as the engine blew up, engulfing the car in flames. To add to the chaos, the car skidded forward and flipped upside down. The last thing Sean heard before he passed out was the panicked screaming of his fellow passangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than i hoped it would be, but at least i got out somethin :)


	16. Better Than Me // Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! better than me by the brobecks!!

_Sixteen_

* * *

Crutchie, unaware of the mess at the end of last chapter, hesitantly followed Albert. Albert didn't know what to expect when he opened the door, and Crutchie could tell. 

His father stood up behind a couch, and his two brothers were yelling at the screen. Albert sighed but quickly ran over to his dad. Crutchie stood awkwardly by the door. Albert shook his father's arm.

"Heya there, kiddo. Wanna watch the game with u-" His father cut himself off and looked at Crutchie. A sly smirk spread across his face and he looked over at Albert again. "Sorry, you two can go up to your room, I didn't realize you brought a boy home." Albert's face flushed.

"No no no; we're jus' friends." Crutchie laughed quietly. "We need to get out of the 'ouse." Albert's father frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. Albert's brothers were still staring at the screen.

"Why?"

"I don't 'ave time to explain; we need to go. Now."

"Al," he placed his hand onn Albert's shoulder, "I know you like to pull pranks, but it isn't nice to do th-"

"I'm serious, Pa!" Albert yelled, jerking away from his father. His brothers turned to look at him. "I mean," Albert looked at Crutchie, panicked, "you tell 'em."

"We really can't explain, Mr. DaSilva-"

"Call me Todd."

"Okay, Todd; we need to evacuate the 'ou-"

"Wait a minute, you're that Crutchie that Albert kept babbling on about!" On of the brothers said. Crutchie frowned and he shot them a threatening glare.

"I don't think you understand; your lives are in danger!" Crutchie shouted. A silence fell upon the DaSilva family. Todd was about to say something when someone else burst through the door. Albert narrowed his eyes.

"Albert, I'm sorry, but there's no time to e-"

"I trusted you!" Albert screamed. Todd placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

"Please, listen to me! Dutchy's on his way here, and none of you have a chance against him!" Katherine countered loudly. Albert's jaw clamped shut. Crutchie, although distrusting of Katherine, spoke next.

"We could go out a back entrance; I just hope we aren't too late."

"What a shame, you are a bit late." Dutchy stood in the corner of the room, concealed by the shadows. Albert's brothers jumped back, and Albert protectively stood in front of his father. Katherine moved next to Crutchie. "Katherine, we really did like you... such a shame you turned on us."

"I created you, and I can turn you back." Katherine glared into Dutchy's eyes. "You know I have the power to turn you back into the person you once were. Quite frankly, I adored him much more than you. You're a lowlife bastard who works under the order of an old man who only means harm."

"Maybe I am a bad person, but you ain't any better, sweetheart. As you said, you created me." Dutchy smirked, and Katherine frowned. Albert looked over at her.

"What do you mean 'created'? Kath, what's goin' on?"

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Dutchy's face lit up. "She had the power to control you! She made me come with her to her father. I am who I am because of your little friend here!" Crutchie's heart sunk.

"But that doesn't mean I can't change you back; I very easily can. I can turn you back into a good person, if you'd just let me." Katherine looked guilty, and Crutchie felt bad. Dutchy's face darkened.

"It's too late for me, and it looks like it's too late for you." Dutchy suddenly disappeared. He was somehow out the front door without even touching it.

Albert turned to Katherine again. "Kath, what does that mean?" His expression was worried. Crutchie frowned. His vision was turning white, and he fell backwards. He could no longer hear what was going on around him. He could only see flashing pictures and hear quiet sounds.

_An explosion._

_A burnt crutch._

_Two people behind three others._

_A small boy holding a lanky one tightly._

_A scream._

_A boy being knocked out._

_A girl and a little boy._

_Six teens running._

_A cowboy hat and red bandana._

_And finally, a coffin being buried._

Crutchie was brought back to the real world. He breathed heavily. Albert shook him anxiously. Crutchie moved away from him and looked up at Katherine.

"I think we need to r-"

A loud back came from inside the kitchen. Crutchie smelled smoke and knew what was about to happen. He turned towards the others.

"Run!" He yelled. Todd made a break for the door. Albert's brothers followed quickly. Katherine and Albert grabbed Crutchie, who accidentally dropped his crutch. They ran out the door quickly, carrying Crutchie. Another explosion came from the living room where they had been standing.

_An explosion._

_A burnt crutch._

_Two people following three others._

Crutchie's visions were starting to make sense, he just hoped he'd be able to figure out what they meant before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT-
> 
> i'll probably post the next chapter as well since it's almost finished,,,


	17. If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn // David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter!!! if im james dean, your audrey hepburn by sleeping with sirens (but specifically the version from the acoustic ep that i cant remember the name of)!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; VIOLENCE, CAR CRASH
> 
> here's the second chapter of the day!!!

_Seventeen_

* * *

David awoke to the smell of gasoline and smoke. His head ached, and his vision was clouded. He rubbed his head and looked around. The first thing he saw was his arm. His elbow was bent backwards. His eyes widened as the pain settled in. He screamed, but no one answered. That was when he looked over at the car which he had been thrown out of.

The car was upside down. The engine had busted, and it was on fire. That explained the smoke and broken arm. But nothing explained how both of the front tires were blown out.

"Help!" Someone screamed from inside the car. Davey realized that there were two people still in the car. To his right, Bumlets was staggering over to the car. That meant Sean and Anthony were still inside. "Get me out of here!" He yelled again. Davey winced and pulled himself off the ground. He shuffled over to the car and put his shirt over his nose and mouth. He opened the right door.

Sean was thrashing against his seatbelt that was unwilling to unbuckle. He was completely upside down, his face turned red. Anthony, however, didn't put his seatbelt on. He was thrown across the car, now in the front seat. He was sprawled over the glove compartment, his arms sticking out of the windshield.

Bumlets opened Sean's side of the car and managed to unbuckle his seatbelt. Sean felt onto the hot floor of the car before crawling out. Bumlets looked at Anthony pensively before climbing back into the car. Davey would've suggested to get him from the front of the car, but that wasn't an option. All four of the boys knew that it was a matter of minutes before the car exploded.

Bumlets grabbed Anthony's waist and climbed back to the open door. Davey rushed to the other side of the car before they all moved several yards away from it. Sean was on the ground, breathing heavily. Bumlets still had Anthony in his arms. They watched intently as the car made a small explosion. Bumlets seemed upset, but said nothing.

"A shame you survived, really." From behind the remains of the car, three boys emerged. Davey recognize Pie Eater and Snoddy, but he didn't know the third one. He looked younger than the other two, maybe about thirteen or fourteen. The other two were at least eighteen. "Although we'd rather not do this in front of so many houses," Pie Eater continued, "we will if we must." Snoddy's eyes flicked to Anthony.

"Aw, is he alright?" He asked mockingly. Sean frowned and stood up. Davey stepped over to him and pushed against him with his left hand.

"Don't." Sean frowned and stepped back. Davey looked back at the other three. Snoddy crossed his arms.

"What happened to the redhead and the cripple?" He asked. No one responded, not wanting to give their location away. Snoddy frowned. "No matter, you lost all your offensive players." Bumlets chuckled at that. He set Anthony down on the grass and rolled up his sleeves.

"No, we haven't. You made the mistake of blowing up the car." 

"Why should that matter?" The third boy asked. Bumlets had thought the boy's name was Snipeshooter, so Davey intended to call him that. "Did that make you angry? You think your strength alone can take us?" Snipeshooter scoffed. "Think again. We'll beat your ass, you cocky little son of a bitch. You ain't got powers to help you."

"Au contraire," Bumlets said, smirking. "You pretentious assholes had the audacity to leave me, and then you show up five years later trying to kill my friends. I think it's time you learned a lesson." Not one of the three boys saw as the smoke behind them from the explosion formed a ball in the air. If kept in the gas for too long, the boys could suffocate. Davey seemed to be the only one other than Bumlets to realize that.

Snoddy charged at Bumlets, but he stopped in his tracks. Smoke clouded his vision, and none of the boys could see. Bumlets narrowed his eyes, and Davey realized that Bumlets couldn't just control smoke; he could control the air. He could take it from others or give some to people. It didn't matter what Bumlets was doing, Davey was scared out of his mind.

"Duh-Don't kill them."

"I jus' wanna knock 'em out is all. Then I can see what Pulitzer did to 'em." Bumlets narrowed his eyes, and the three boys across from him began to gasp for air. Snoddy moved away from the smoke, but still couldn't breathe. Snipeshooter collapsed and hit his head, causing him to fall unconscious. Pie Eater glared at Bumlets. Soon, Pie Eater and Snoddy passed out as well. Bumlets let them breathe again.

David and Bumlets cautiously stepped over to them. They were completely passed out. David let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed Snipershoot and slung him over his shoulder. Bumlets did the same with Pie Eater, and he slung Snoddy over his other shoulder.

"He awake yet?" Bumlets asked, nodding at Anthony, who was in Sean's arms. Sean shook his head and stood up, still carrying Anthony.

"I think he's dyin'," Sean said nervously. Bumlets furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. For once, David couldn't hear what he was thinking. It was nice not hearing his voice, but also unsettling.

"Check his puh-pulse," David ordered. Sean looked at David, confused. David sighed. "Puh-Push aguh-gainst this spot on his neck." David helpfully pressed his finger on his neck where his pulse spot was. Sean nodded and did as told. "Is he buh-breathing?"

"Yes, but it's faint. Is there anythin' we can do to 'elp 'im?" Sean asked frantically. David bit his lip and looked down. Bumlets looked back at him.

"My huh-house is a few huh-houses down; muh-my sister can huh-help." Sean nodded. Bumlets sighed and the three ran off, hopefully to reach Sarah.

They arrived not even five minutes later. David quickly banged on the door only to watch it open on it's own. David felt a bad feeling in his gut as he cautiously stepped inside. Bumlets and Spot exchanged a glance that David wouldn't exactly call frightened, but more confused.

A soft whimper came from underneath the table. David carefully set Snipeshooter down on the floor and bent down. He moved the spotted tablecloth to the side. Brown eyes wide with fear stared back at him, and David's heart broke. He pulled the small boy out and hugged him tightly.

"Davey, your arm!"

"It's okuh-kay, Les. Ih-It's muh-me." Les buried his head in David's shoulder. "Where's Suh-Sarah?" He asked quietly. Les sniffled and pulled out.

"I don't kno-"

"Davey!" Sarah screamed from the next room over. Davey's eyes widened with fear. He turned around to see Bumlets dropping Snoddy and Pie Eater to run for her. Sean stood still with Anthony hanging limply from his arms. David gently pulled Les off of him. He looked back up at Sean.

"Watch him," he said before taking off after Bumlets.

Sarah was at the foot of the stairs, curled into a ball. Two men, who thought of each other as Swifty and Skittery, stood above her. 

"Get the _fuck_ away from my sister!" Davey screamed. Skittery's knees buckled and he crashed into the floor. Swifty covered his ears and screeched. Blood poured from each ear; neither of the boys were used to the high frequency and thus were not immune to the high pitched noise ringing in their heads. Davey narrowed his eyes, and the two fell again. Sarah shot up in an instant. Once Davey saw Sarah safe, the noise stopped. Swifty took this moment to lunge at her. 

"Get your dirty paws off me, leech!" She shouted, hitting him square in the jaw. He stumbled backward, confused and disoriented. She looked around. Her eyes landed on a hundred pound bag of flour. She nodded and picked it up with ease. She threw it at Swifty, but managed to hit both him and Skittery. It effectively knocked them out.

David stared at her in awe. She looked down sheepishly.

"Huh-How long huh-have you been able to duh-do that?" He asked. Bumlets looked from David to Sarah, confused.

"Since yesterday. What happened to your arm? Who's he?" Sarah motioned to Bumlets.

"I think I love you." He stared wide-eyed at Sarah. She sighed and shook her head. David laughed loudly, the seriousness of the moment dripping away.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." Bumlets' mouth turned into an 'o' shape as he realized.

"Wait, I didn't - I mean - I'm Bumlets," he stammered. Sarah chuckled and shook her head. All three of them turned to look at the boys on the floor. "So now we have five people trying to kill us passed out in this house, and we have one person on our side who might be dying."

"Wait, does that mean that one of you 'as some terminal illness that your not tellin' me 'bout?"

"Race, get your ass back here!" Sean yelled from the other room. Race grinned and rolled his eyes. He leaned against the wall for support, and David knew that he was in pain. "You can't walk with that ankle!" Sean called. Race chuckled lightly.

"Can you believe 'im? Yesterday he punched me and called me an asshole, now he panics if I get a paper cut." He shook his head and looked down. "The duality of a man."

"You should go back to him," Sarah said. Race sighed and nodded. He slowly limped back into the other room, leaving Sarah, Davey, and Bumlets. "So... why were they here?" Davey and Bumlets looked at each other.

"Long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna say here that sarah in this is eighteen and bumlets is twenty-one because i really don't touch on their ages that much even though i probably should
> 
> this is unrelated but im torn between making davey a lover of acoustic, classical, and pop music or making him love screamo, heavy metal, and grunge  
> like i can see both
> 
> jack: so what's your favorite rock band???  
> classical music lover davey, who's never even heard of the genre: big time rush
> 
> jack: so what's your favorite piece that mozart has written????  
> grunge music lover davey: no mozart only screaming  
> jack: what the fuck


End file.
